Falling Angels
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Uma morte pode fazer alguém renascer... Um lugar pode mudar a vida de muitas pessoas... Eles só não previram que isso poderia acontecer com eles... Única participante do III Chall Sirius e Hermione
1. Batom

Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Falling Angels

Sinopse: Uma morte pode fazer alguém renascer... Um lugar pode mudar a vida de muitas pessoas... Eles só não previram que isso poderia acontecer com eles... Única participante do III Chall Sirius e Hermione

Shipper: Sirius/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

**_N.A.: _**Quero agradecer a Luh Caulfield por betar a fic... Valeu, amore... E quero agradecer meu namorado, Black, por me ajudar a ter idéias ótimas... Te amo...

* * *

_**Falling Angels**_

_Capítulo 1 - Batom_

Ouviu a porta de entrada bater, e, virando-se, estava certa de quem era. Ajeitou-se na poltrona, puxando a pequena coberta para cobrir o corpo. Estava com o cabelo preso e uma camisola de seda cor creme. O fogo na lareira crepitava devagar, mas parecia ser a coisa mais interessante naquele momento. Percebeu que alguém entrava no cômodo, e sabia que era o mesmo alguém que bateu à porta pouco antes.

- Acordada outra vez?

- Sim, sem sono. - Hermione respondeu, olhando para o lado e o olhando, parado perto da poltrona onde ela se encontrava. Ele vestia uma calça social preta, sapatos da mesma cor e uma camisa branca de botões com os dois primeiros abertos. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção dela foi uma marca vermelha no pescoço do homem; parecia batom.

- Preocupada? - perguntou Sirius, jogando-se pesadamente na poltrona ao lado. Os cabelos dele estavam parcialmente soltos, o que indicava algum exercício físico recente.

- Sim. - ela soltou o cobertor e olhou para o bruxo. Agora que ele estava perto, a jovem podia sentir um perfume, um perfume que não era dele, e ela bem sabia, era de uma mulher com a qual o homem vinha saindo há um mês.

- É amanhã, não? – indagou Sirius.

- Sim. Tenho que estar no Ministério às 8 horas. - Mione puxou a fita que prendia os cabelos, e os deixou caindo pelos ombros.

- Ou seja, daqui a 3 horas. - o moreno comentou, rindo baixo. Ela se limitou a abrir um sorriso fraco, olhando o fogo; ele continuou. - Terei que testemunhar, não?

- Somente se não quiser que eu vá para Azkaban outra vez. - ela respondeu, levantando-se.

Sirius a olhou, sério. Não gostava daquele assunto. Acreditava ser injusto o fato de ela ter passado por tudo aquilo.

- Estarei lá. – respondeu, então.

Ela sorriu.

O maroto a olhou da cabeça aos pés. Achou que Hermione parecia aquela mesma garotinha outra vez, com os cabelos caindo sobre os ombros. Ele sorriu, bobo, e seus olhos brilharam. O corpo? Bem, nisso ela não lembrava em nada uma garota. Fazia jus aos 22 anos; corpo moldado, pernas firmes, coxas torneadas, seios grandes e firmes, a pele era clara e macia; isso sabia porque a abraçava vez ou outra.

- Imagino como foi sua estadia naquele lugar.

Hermione sentou-se no tapete na frente da lareira e cruzou as pernas, encarando Sirius.

- Realmente, você é o único que pode dizer isso. - ela exclamou, sorrindo fracamente.

- Parece que foi ontem que te levaram para lá. - ele falou, deslizando da poltrona para o chão, e sentando ao lado dela. Ambos ficaram em silêncio. O dia da prisão dela voltou às suas mentes.

**Flashback**

_Estavam todos em roda, do lado de fora dos portões de Hogwarts, conversando. Tinham os semblantes alegres pelo fim da guerra há dois dias, porém ali também havia tristeza pela perda de companheiros durante a batalha. Estavam lá Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Minerva, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Harry e Hermione. Falavam da guerra já findada. O tempo estava quente, e não havia vento para mexer as árvores. O lago brilhava, refletindo o astro rei. _

_A morena passou os olhos por todos que estavam ali. Sem perceber, cada um dos presentes começou a passar as mãos pelos braços, numa tentativa de espantar o estranho frio repentino. Os olhos dela encontraram os de Remus, que olhava fixamente para o lado da Floresta Negra atrás dela. Virou-se e olhou na direção da Floresta também, e a primeira vista achou que parecia normal: um mar de árvores apontando para o céu azul e limpo, nenhuma nuvem. Porém__, seis pontos pretos no céu, logo acima do topo das árvores, lhe chamaram a atenção. _

_Voltou o rosto para Remus e percebeu que todos j__á olhavam naquela direção, e já sabiam o que era. Poucos segundos depois ouviram o barulho característico de aparatação e três homens surgiram; um trajando terno e gravata e outros dois que pareciam com guardas trouxas, denunciados pelas varinhas que traziam em punho. _

_O engravatado se dirigiu à Minerva, entregando um pergaminho. A professora abriu e leu as poucas linhas, imediatamente mostrando-se séria._

_- Srta. Granger... - a velha bruxa não conseguiu terminar a frase. _

_- Srta. Granger, por favor, nos acompanhe. - o engravatado disse para a garota de __dezesseis anos, que não se moveu. O homem fez um sinal com as mãos e os guardas se postaram ao lado dela, um de cada lado, e a seguraram com firmeza pelos braços. Hermione tentou inutilmente se soltar; eles eram, é claro, muito mais fortes que a garota. _

_- O que está acontecendo? - ela falou, tentando se livrar das mãos daqueles homens. Sua voz saiu chorosa. _

_- Está sendo presa pelo assassinato de Narcissa__ Malfoy. - falou Harry, lendo o pergaminho. _

_Todos sentiram o __vento gelar e olharam para cima. A pouco mais de dez metros estavam os seis pontos pretos que viram antes; seis dementadores. Eles estavam ali por ela: estavam ali para levá-la a Azkaban. _

_- Não podem a levar! - disse Sirius__, se destacando do grupo e se aproximando dos guardas e da garota. _

_- Não, Sirius. - ela __bradou. - Se esse é o motivo, eu não me importo em ir. _

_Todos olharam para a morena__, que já não tentava se desvencilhar dos guardas. O frio se intensificava a cada segundo. _

_- Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz. - ela respirou fundo__, e olhou para Sirius. - Fiz por Harry, pela guerra... Eu fiz pela paz. _

_Sirius a o__lhava nos olhos. Estava ali, tão perto, e sentia a necessidade de dizer a ela que tudo estava bem, mesmo que fosse mentira..._

_- Hermione - ele se aproximou mais dois passos__, ficando rente ao corpo dela, e logo os guardas tentaram lhe afastar. O maroto olhou para o engravatado. Esse, por sua vez, permitiu que ele continuasse e pediu para que os guardas não interferissem. _

_Olhou novamente nos olhos dela__, que pareciam calmos, serenos. Inclinou-se e foi até seu ouvido, falando baixo para que só ela escutasse: _

_-__ Vamos te tirar de lá o mais rápido possível. De um jeito ou de outro. - depois de falar, ele pôde ouvi-la respirando fundo. Afastou-se e observou a cena; os guardas a levaram. E, um a um os dementadores também se foram._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Aquele mês deve ter sido um inferno. - ele comentou, olhando para a lareira.

- Realmente foi. - a resposta saiu apagada. - Espero nunca mais voltar pra lá. - ela olhava para a lareira também, enquanto as mãos se apertavam, demonstrando tanto ansiedade quanto nervosismo.

- Não vai. - Sirius disse, como se estivesse totalmente certo daquilo. Mas é claro que não se podia saber com tanta certeza. A olhou. A garota estava tensa, e isto era visível nos músculos dos ombros. Pensou em oferecer uma massagem, mas achou que seria impróprio.

- Vou tomar um banho, para ver se relaxo. - ela declarou, se levantando e sorrindo para o homem. Hermione adorava o ver sorrir, pois o dele era um sorriso que passava paz, tranqüilidade.

- Nos vemos daqui a pouco. - ele disse, retribuindo o sorriso; aquele sorriso que ela adorava ver e que parecia conseguir apagar todas as suas mágoas e tristezas.

A morena saiu da sala, deixando Sirius sozinho. A noite tinha sido agitada, pois terminara o caso que estava tendo com uma bela bruxa. Bela e incrivelmente ciumenta, e que não gostava nenhum pouco do fato de ele morar sozinho, em uma casa com uma bruxa bem mais nova, que poderia ser filha dele.

Passou a mão pelo pescoço. Ele mesmo estava tenso. E, ao olhar a mão, percebeu que esta estava suja com batom borrado. Riu-se.

Tinha terminado tudo com a bruxa, mas ela insistira em terem um último momento de paixão, talvez na esperança de fazê-lo voltar atrás. Tudo em vão. Sirius dormiu com ela uma última vez e foi embora logo depois, mas nem tinha percebido a marca em seu pescoço.

Parou de sorrir ao pensar que, mesmo ele não tendo visto, Hermione com certeza tinha.

_"E daí se ela viu?"_, sua voz interior perguntou, agressiva.

Balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Por que deveria se importar se ela tinha visto a marca ou não? Deu de ombros e se levantou. Tinha que tomar um banho, se trocar e ficar pronto para comparecer ao julgamento.

_continua..._

* * *

**_Essa fic foi escrita para o III Challenge Sirius e Hermione... Qual fui a única participante... ahauahuahuha_**

**_Comentem..._**

**_Kiss_**


	2. Culpado

_Capítulo 2 - Culpado_

A porta da cabine telefônica, que servia de acesso ao Ministério da Magia, se abriu, e ela saiu sorridente, pulando. O julgamento terminara e ela fora inocentada, e tinha certeza que grande parte da causa era o testemunho de Sirius.

Parou no meio da rua deserta, respirou fundo e olhou para o céu londrino. O céu estava escuro, pois já era noite. Eles haviam passado o dia inteiro no Ministério.

Ela não ligou, pois o céu escuro parecia a fascinar. Estrelas eram poucas e nuvens eram grandes. Olhou os prédios dos dois lados das calçadas, as janelas fechadas e cortinas cerradas... Em algumas, as luzes estavam acesas, indicando pessoas acordadas.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu. Estivera tão tensa esse tempo todo no julgamento que poderia se dar ao luxo de rir sozinha. _"Ele."_ O sorriso se alargou ao lembrar de ele a defendendo no julgamento. Ele parecia disposto a ficar dias a fio defendendo-a. O olhou nos olhos várias vezes, mas nada se comparou ao momento em que deram o veredicto de inocente. Hermione se soltou das corrente que a prendiam, se levantou da cadeira no centro da sala, subiu correndo a escada que levava a filas de bancos, só parando nas últimas. Harry foi o primeiro a abraçá-la, e os demais se amontoaram junto a ele. Porém, ela procurava uma pessoa em particular.

Depois de ter falado com todos, ele a abraçou, ficando alguns segundos abraçado a ela. Mas, ao se afastarem, ficaram se olhando nos olhos, muito próximos um do outro. Hermione ainda estava com as mãos nos ombros dele, Sirius com as mãos na cintura dela. Os olhos castanhos dela estavam levemente vermelhos por terem chorado de alegria, mas ainda assim brilhavam, olhando para ele. Um arrepio a fez estremecer.

Mione olhava nos olhos cinzentos de Sirius, e eles pareciam buscar algo dentro dos olhos dela. Ela deslizou as mãos devagar pelo tórax dele, ainda o olhando nos olhos. Mas o momento foi desfeito por Ginny, que a chamou para perguntar alguma coisa, mas as mãos dele só perderam o contato com a cintura dela quando ela se afastou de vez.

- Pensando em quê? - uma voz a tirou do devaneio, e ela se virou, encontrando-o e fitando-o por alguns segundos.

- Em como é bom ser livre. - ela respondeu, sorrindo.

- Sei o que quer dizer. - ele se aproximou dela, e então começaram a andar, devagar, lado a lado.

- Me sinto tão bem. - a mulher suspirava de felicidade. Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo, e somente o som do vento frio era escutado. Mione estava usando uma calça jeans escura, tênis, blusa de frio, casaco longo e gorro; a noite prometia ser fria, mas nem isso a abalava. Sirius a olhou de canto de olho, e notou que ela parecia uma criança em época de natal: sorria para tudo.

Pararam em frente a um beco. Do lado esquerdo, havia uma loja de brinquedos, fechada, mas o letreiro luminoso estava ligado e piscava na vitrine. Na frente da loja, um senhor de idade estava sentado em um banquinho e uma bancada cheia de vasos e buquês de todos os tipos de flores.

Hermione parou na frente da bancada e se inclinou para cheirar um vaso de rosas brancas. Ela inalou o perfume e sorriu, fechando os olhos. O maroto viu aquela cena, sorrindo. O rosto dela era delicado, com traços finos; o sorriso era encantador, e fazia Sirius parar o que estava fazendo só para contemplá-lo.

- Vamos? - ela questionou, entrando no beco escuro. Ele não a seguiu. Alguns segundos depois, ela já estava voltando para saber o que tinha acontecido com ele. Até que o viu entrar no beco, segurando algo.

- Pra você. - ele esticou o braço entregando um buquê de rosas brancas para ela, que o pegou, sorrindo, com os olhos brilhantes.

- São lindas. - ela também as cheirou. Se possível, elas eram ainda mais cheirosas que as do vaso na bancada.

Olharam-se, e, mesmo que o ambiente estivesse parcialmente iluminado, viam a expressão um do outro. Ele esticou o braço; ela aceitou, e aparataram.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entraram na mansão em silêncio, cada um com seu pensamento. E mal sabiam que se tratava da mesma coisa.

_''Por que comprei aquelas flores? Quando foi a última vez que dei flores para uma mulher?''_. A resposta veio quase que imediatamente: _''Nunca.''_

Era isso. Sirius Black nunca havia dado flores para ninguém, nem comprado, nem pego de um canteiro qualquer, nem mesmo dado em velórios ou enterros.

_''Então porque diabos eu comprei essas?''_. Dessa vez, porém, a reposta não veio.

Hermione entrou na casa ainda observando as rosas. _''Quando fora a última vez que ganhei rosas?''_ ela se perguntou e a ligeira resposta a amargou _''Nunca.''._

A mulher já estava subindo as escadas, quando ele a chamou.

- Mione. - ela se virou. - Vamos comemorar?

- Vamos. – Hermione sorriu. - Só vou tirar essas roupas de frio e já volto. – disse, recomeçando a subir.

- Esperarei na cozinha.

- Certo.

Sirius entrou no corredor que dava pra cozinha, e no caminho tirou o cachecol e o paletó, os colocando no cabideiro. Abriu a porta da cozinha escura, puxou a varinha e conjurou velas, as espalhando, acesas, por todo o cômodo.

Abriu a porta da adega. O ambiente tinha um cheiro de estoque lacrado por anos. Ao fundo, havia outra porta, por onde ele passou, chegando a um quarto pequeno onde estocava Firewhisky. Puxou uma garrafa e a assoprou para tirar o pó. A olhou, e sorriu. Serviria.

Não podia negar, a garota era atraente, bonita, inteligente, e, o melhor de tudo, solteira. Mesmo se não fosse, estaria tudo bem. Ele se conhecia, um eterno conquistador, porém nunca conquistado. Era o predador entre os predadores.

Saiu da adega, e ela já estava lá. A garrafa quase caiu de sua mão quando a viu; ela vestia uma calça preta de moletom, descalça, uma blusa de alças finas colada ao corpo e o cabelo preso, e nas mãos vinha o buquê de rosas brancas. Talvez hoje ele fosse à caça.

Mione o vira parar na porta da adega ao vê-la, mas não entendera o porquê. Foi até a pia, pegando uma vasilha vazia, enchendo-a de água e colocando as belas rosas dentro. A janela que ficava acima da pia se abriu, trazendo um vento gelado para o cômodo quente.

- Deixa que eu fecho. Ela está quebrada. - a pouco ele havia saído de seu transe e viu quando a janela se abrira; foi até a pia e, com uma forte batida, a fechou, porém a batida fora forte demais e o vidro se quebrara. Quando Sirius tirou sua mão de lá, acabou por fazer um extenso corte na palma, que sangrava.

- Está bem? - ela perguntou, ao vê-lo segurar a mão e falar baixo um palavrão.

- Só está ardendo um pouco. Veja! - ele disse, indicando com a cabeça a vasilha de flores que estava na pia embaixo de sua mão; o sangue de sua mão caíra nos botões de rosa, respigando em alguns, mas a rosa que se encontrava ao centro foi completamente tingida de vermelho. Hermione sorriu, achando a bizarra cena completamente linda.

-Venha, deixe-me cuidar disso. - Mione o puxou pelo pulso, até a mesa, e o fez sentar em uma das cadeiras. Puxou uma para si e sentou-se, puxando a varinha de um dos bolsos da calça.

- Vou limpar, fechar, e, por precaução colocarei uma atadura, está bem? - ela indagou, parecendo uma médica.

O moreno a viu apontar a varinha para sua mão, que sangrava. No mesmo momento em que ela disse algumas palavras baixas, o sangue estancou, sua mão ficara limpa e o corte se fechara com alguns curativos que regeneravam a pele aos poucos, em questão de horas.

- Agora vou colocar um pano enfaixando, por precaução, certo? - ele sorriu, concordando, e a viu conjurar um lenço de tecido fino e branco. Na borda do lenço estavam as inicias H.J.G. em vermelho. Sorriu inconscientemente quando ela enrolou o tecido em sua mão.

- Obrigado, Dra. Granger. - Sirius agradeceu, fazendo graça. A mulher riu, colocando a varinha na mesa. - Vamos comemorar?

- Sim. – Sirius abriu a garrafa de Firewhisky e colocou um pouco em dois copos, entregando um para ela.

- A inocência. - ele disse, e, levantando os copos, brindaram.

- A justiça. - ela disse, e brindaram outra vez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quarto copo; visão lenta. Era exatamente assim que a morena se sentia. Sabia bem que aquele era o momento certo para parar de beber. Colocou o copo na mesa, e olhou Sirius. De algum modo, o copo dele nunca estava vazio e ele parecia extremamente sóbrio. Só então percebeu aquele sorriso no canto da boca dele era conhecido; já o vira antes.

- Então... em quantos copos estamos? - Mione perguntou, se enrolando, devagar.

- Receio que estejamos indo para o quinto. - o maroto estava quase enchendo o copo dela outra vez, mas ela o impediu.

- Eu parei. - Hermione se levantou, sentindo o cômodo girar. Teve que se segurar na mesa para não ir ao chão. – E, só para constar, já entendi seu plano.

Sirius fitou-a por alguns segundos. Seu plano dera certo; ela bebera um pouco mais do que o normal, e ele ainda estava no segundo copo. Poderia se aproveitar dela, como já fizera antes com outras mulheres, e não encontrara nenhuma resistência; porém com Mione era diferente. Não sabia porquê, mas sentia que era. Talvez porque a viu crescer, a viu se tornar mulher, a viu perder os pais, chorar por companheiros de guerra e se envolver com Ron Weasley.

Esse pensamento o fez ficar com certa raiva. No começo do relacionamento deles, ao fim da guerra, tudo eram rosas, os pombinhos riam de tudo. Alguns meses depois, a surpreendera por diversas vezes chorando escondida, e quando a perguntava o que tinha, ela simplesmente dizia que não era nada e que estava tudo bem. Logo o fim do namoro não foi surpresa.

Lembrava como se fosse hoje quando os pais dela morreram e ela pedira para ficar em sua casa; no começo ficou relutante em morar sozinho com uma adolescente de dezesseis anos, afinal, era o que ela era para ele. Porém, com o passar dos dias, pôde conhecê-la melhor. Conversavam sobre tudo, brigavam sobre tudo. Tinha dias que não a via, e sabia que era por causa da dor da perda recente, mas não sabia como agir, não conseguia dizer palavras de consolo sem pensar em segundas intenções; ela era uma garota, com idade para ser sua filha.

_"Não ligou muito para isso naquele dia, não?"_, sua voz interior disse, rindo, e ele se lembrou do dia em que passara a vê-la de outra maneira. Ela já estava morando em sua casa fazia mais de seis meses e certa noite ele saíra de seu quarto, em direção ao banheiro do andar térreo, para buscar uma peça de roupa que havia deixado pendurada perto da porta; ao entrar no banheiro, encontrou Mione somente de roupas íntimas e essa deu um grito ao vê-lo ali, parado na porta com a boca aberta e a olhando. Sirius ficara com certa vergonha, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia parar de olhar para a garota quase nua em sua frente. Porém, seus olhos subiram para o rosto dela e viram que lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e seu rosto estava extremamente vermelho. Saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si, e ficou esperando-a sair. Queria saber o porquê de ela estar chorando.

Quando Mione saiu do banheiro, ainda estava com os olhos vermelhos, mas parecia mais calma. Ele não precisou perguntar nada, pois ela se jogou nos braços dele e recomeçou a chorar; Sirius a abraçou em retorno, mesmo se sentindo estranho e sem saber o que fazer. Ele a segurou e acariciou seus cabelos, ouvindo-a chorar, um choro sentido. Ficaram abraçados o resto daquela noite, e, ao acordarem na manhã seguinte, se viram ainda abraçados no sofá da sala da lareira. Os braços de Sirius a envolviam pela cintura e os dela estavam presos no pescoço dele. Pareciam um casal; algo teria acontecido se ele não tivesse se afastado, dizendo que tinha que fazer uma coisa. Tudo uma mentira; queria ficar longe dela porque gostara de dormir abraçado com ela, e isso nunca lhe acontecera antes. Nunca gostara de dormir abraçado com ninguém. Mione ainda ficou o olhando e ele se afastou, saindo da sala, e ela voltou a dormir mais algumas horas no sofá.

Ele sorriu ao lembrar daquele dia. A olhou, parada em sua frente, e viu que ela ainda tinha aquele jeito de garota de antes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era mulher. Uma mulher que estava atiçando seus sentidos.

- Boa noite. Obrigado pela comemoração. - virou-se, e, devagar foi na direção do corredor para subir e ir para seu quarto. Porém, antes mesmo de sair da cozinha, perguntou sem o olhar: - Culpado ou Inocente?

- Culpado. - ele respondeu, segundos depois, no ouvido dela. Mione tremeu, Sirius sorriu.

_continua..._

* * *

**_Comentem, please??_**

**_Kiss_**


	3. 19 de Setembro

_Capítulo 3 - 19 de Setembro_

Correu. Correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram. Tinha que afastar sua perseguidora do campo de batalha. Passou por uma clareira e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Correr para dentro da Floresta Negra não fora sua melhor idéia, mas era a única no momento; Hogwarts estava sendo atacada, e todos já esperavam esse ataque, mas ele veio trazendo força extra. Não somente Death Eaters e Voldemort. Vieram elfos-domésticos e trasgos, fazendo um grande estrago nas estruturas do velho castelo. O grupo de Aurores e a Ordem da Fênix eram bem menores, mas estavam conseguindo manter o inimigo fora do alcance das crianças que estavam na escola.

Hermione controlou a respiração e espiou por detrás da árvore, sua varinha firme na mão, olhos e ouvidos apurados, mas não viu ninguém. Ficou mais alguns segundos observando a clareira atentamente, até que, oito árvores à direita, viu Narcissa Malfoy escondida atrás de uma árvore com grandes raízes onde ela poderia se esconder facilmente.

_''O que vou fazer?''_, ela pensou, ainda atenta aos movimentos de sua inimiga. Não teria o que fazer a não ser deixá-la desacordada. Escondeu-se outra vez atrás da árvore, dessa vez apurando os ouvidos, e se preparou; espiou outra vez para onde tinha avistado os cabelos loiros platinados de Narcissa, porém ela não estava lá. Mione apurou ainda mais a visão, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o barulho de galho sendo pisado bem atrás de si. Jogou-se para o lado e rolou bem a tempo e pode ouvir a voz da Death Eater gritar _**''Crucio''**_.

Seu coração batia forte, sabia que não tinha tempo, era ela ou a assassina; segurou a varinha firme e se virou. Lá estava ela, sua algoz, segurando a varinha apontada para seu peito.

Narcissa sorriu, mas quando abriu a boca para proferir mais uma maldição imperdoável contra a garota, foi atingida.

- Avada Kedavra. - gritou Mione. Ela viu sua varinha lançar uma luz verde na direção de sua atacante, e essa ser jogada para trás, sumindo entre as árvores.

A morena se levantou, assustada. Nunca havia usado nenhuma maldição imperdoável, mas as palavras saíram de sua boca facilmente. Virou-se e começou a correr na direção do castelo; grossas lágrimas riscavam seu rosto.

Acordou e fitou o teto de seu quarto, os olhos com lágrimas que escorriam na direção de seus ouvidos. Não tivera a intenção de matá-la, mas as palavras saltaram de sua boca... O instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto naquela hora.

Sentou-se ao ouvir batidas na porta, e se ajeitou debaixo do cobertor. Gritou para que entrassem. Ron abriu a porta, devagar, deixando um pouco da luz de uma vela que trazia na mão entrar no quarto, e percebeu que a morena ainda estava na cama e as janelas estavam com as cortinas fechadas.

- Vai dormir o dia inteiro? - o ruivo perguntou, colocando a vela na cômoda e abrindo as cortinas, deixando um pouco de luminosidade do dia chuvoso entrar; a garota fez uma careta ao ver o clima.

- Bem hoje tinha que chover?

- Já percebeu que sempre chove no seu aniversário? - Ron perguntou, rindo e sentando ao lado dela; Mione se jogou na cama e colocou um travesseiro no rosto.

- Pra que lembrar disso, hein? - ela reclamou, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro. Ron puxou devagar o travesseiro e, rindo, levantou a amiga até que ela ficasse sentada.

- Lembro porque é seu aniversário e todos queremos comemorar.

- Mas tem que ser tão cedo?

- Cedo?! - ele riu outra vez. - Já são onze e meia da manhã, Mione.

Ela o olhou, duvidando, e olhou para o rádio-relógio ao lado da vela. Ele dizia a verdade; eram onze e meia da manhã. Pulou da cama e olhou para Ron.

- Como dormi tanto? Merlin! - começou a procurar por suas roupas nas gavetas. Ia começando a se trocar, mas lembrou de alguém em seu quarto. - Licença?

- Sim, claro. - o ruivo pegou sua vela, e, antes de sair, disse: - Feliz Aniversário, Mione.

Hermione sorriu abertamente para ele e foi deixada sozinha. Trocou-se e fez sua higiene, pensando na noite passada. Não se lembrava de muita coisa, apenas de que tinha bebido um pouco a mais do que deveria, e de Sirius. Mas as lembranças paravam por aí. Como tinha ido para o quarto? Deu de ombros. Seria mais fácil perguntar para Sirius, afinal, estava bebendo com ele.

Desceu as escadas, escutando muitas vozes na cozinha. O resto da turma deveria estar lá. Antes de entrar no cômodo, porém, se olhou no espelho do corredor. Vestia um longo vestido leve, e, mesmo, com o dia chuvoso do lado de fora, a casa se mantinha com um clima ameno. O decote do vestido denunciava seus seios volumosos, a cintura era moldada pelo pano. Ajeitou os cabelos soltos para trás, e, respirando fundo entrou na cozinha.

- Feliz Aniversário! - a cozinha explodiu em vozes felizes, gritando para ela. A garota até se assustou, pois não esperava uma festa surpresa. Sorriu para todos e passou os olhos de rosto em rosto, antes de algumas pessoas começarem a vir lhe abraçar. Percebeu que os presentes estavam todos em casais; Harry e Ginny, Ron e Luna, Remus e Tonks, Jorge e Alicia, Fred e Lily, Gui e Fleur, Molly e Arthur, e os solteiros, ela e Sirius. Não deu muita importância, afinal seus últimos anos de vida foram procurar Death Eaters fugitivos e seu julgamento de homicídio. Não teve tempo de cuidar do coração. Só com Ron, e o final deles acabou por ser o que era desde o começo: amizade. Viu no canto da cozinha um maroto encostado na pia, esperando uma oportunidade de lhe saudar, e sorriu para ele, o chamando.

- Feliz Aniversário. - ele desejou, a abraçando. Mione fechou os olhos quando ele a envolveu, mas clamou por razão antes que fizesse algo mais do que só o abraçar de volta; aproveitou a situação de estar perto dele o suficiente para só ele ouvir, e disse:

- Como fui para a cama ontem?

- Comigo. - ele respondeu, e riu quando ela tentou se afastar para o olhar. A segurou, presa em seus braços. - Calma, eu te levei até seu quarto e te coloquei deitada na cama! Você apagou na hora.

Ela suspirou, aliviada. A idéia de Sirius a ter levado bêbada para o quarto a deixara assustada, afinal, ela poderia ter dito ou feito alguma coisa da qual se arrependeria para sempre. Separou-se dele, mas, antes de se virar para falar com os outros, ele veio em sua direção e lhe deu um beijo. Porém, esse beijo de felicitação, que era para ter sido dado na bochecha, foi dado no canto da boca, e nem um nem outro se afastaram, surpresos ou constrangidos. Ficaram até um certo tempo a mais do que um beijo normal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Então, para quando é o casamento mesmo? - Mione perguntou para Fred e Jorge, quando estavam todos acomodados nas cadeiras e satisfeitos de bolo de chocolate. Os gêmeos tiveram a idéia de casar no mesmo dia; suas noivas, Alicia e Lily, não estavam muito felizes, mas aceitaram. As garotas eram irmãs gêmeas também e só podiam ser diferenciadas porque Alicia tingia os cabelos de preto; a cor natural era loiro.

- Daqui dois meses. - respondeu Fred, de mãos dadas com a noiva.

- Mione, mudando totalmente de assunto, quero te entregar uma coisa. - disse Tonks, se levantando da ponta da mesa e trazendo uma pequena caixa nas mãos. - É um presente de todos nós para você. Era da minha família, e do Sirius, claro, e agora é da Ordem, mas realmente achamos que você deve fazer uso dela agora mais do que ninguém. Faça bom proveito.

Tonks entregou a caixa para a morena, mas essa, porém, não sabia se abria na hora ou não. Olhou para todos, e eles a olhavam, esperando que abrisse o presente. Puxou o laço vermelho e abriu a caixa amarela. Dentro, em uma almofadinha, estava uma chave antiga, com a coloração totalmente desgastada. Pegou a chave e a levantou, mostrando para todos. Viu Sirius sorrir junto com Tonks, mas tanto ela quanto os outros ficaram olhando para a mulher de cabelos roxos, esperando uma explicação.

- Esse é a chave da casa de verão da nossa família. Na França. - ela sorriu para a garota que agora olhava a chave como se fosse um pedaço de ouro.

- Mas eu não posso ir agora, tenho milhões de coisas para resolver. Tenho processos de caçadas para repassar com os Aurores...

- Você vai, Hermione. - cortou Lupin, o mais sério que conseguiu. Ela o olhou, assustada. - Já falei com Minerva, e ela disse que você deve ir.

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas', Mione. - disse Harry, sorrindo para a amiga, que parecia assustada só pelo aviso de que ficaria longe de trabalho por alguns dias.

- Mas vou sozinha? - ela perguntou, e viu todos os presentes encolherem os ombros. Nem precisou de resposta para saber que iria sozinha; mas uma voz interrompeu o silêncio.

- Eu vou com você. - Sirius disse, e todos o olharam, afinal, qualquer um sabia que ele odiava qualquer coisa que viesse da sua família.

- Sério? - ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo feliz e receosa. Passar alguns dias sozinha com Sirius poderia ser estranho. _''O que estou pensando, eu moro sozinha com ele!''_. Ele concordou, balançando a cabeça.

- Você sabe a lenda que contam sobre essa casa? - perguntou Tonks. Vendo que nem mesmo seu primo respondeu afirmativamente, ela continuou. – Há mais ou menos quatrocentos anos, lá morava um casal. Eles eram muito felizes, casados havia poucos dias. A mulher vinha de uma família rica e ele é nosso antepassado. Um dia, ela adoeceu, e ninguém soube qual era a doença. Nem médicos trouxas nem bruxos descobriram o que ela tinha. Alguns dias antes de ela morrer, o marido estava no quintal, olhando para a lua, quando viu uma estranha claridade descer rápida do céu e bater contra a grama ao fim de seu quintal.

''Mesmo com receio, ele foi até o local, e encontrou um anjo, com asas negras, pele reluzente e uma espada presa a um cinto. Pensou em o tocar, mas desistiu ao ouvir um grito de dor vindo dos céus. Olhou para o céu, com grandes nuvens, e novamente para o anjo, que agora o olhava e tentava falar algo, mas não conseguia. Com grande esforço, o anjo apenas disse: "Morra ao lado dela."

O homem viu o anjo perder toda a luminosidade da pele e aos poucos desaparecer bem diante de seus olhos. Sem pensar em mais nada, correu na direção de sua casa e subiu até o quarto onde sua mulher estava sendo tratada. Deitou-se ao lado dela na cama e tomou sua mão. Ela estava fria. A febre cessara fazia algumas horas, indicando que o corpo deixara de lutar por vida, somente esperando a morte. Ele pegou pena e pergaminho e escreveu o que lhe tinha acontecido e as palavras do anjo. Deixou o pergaminho no chão, ao lado da cama, e deitou-se outra vez, de mãos dadas com sua mulher. Cinco dias depois, um amigo do casal os visitou, e, quando entrou na casa encontrou o casal na cama; estavam mortos. Ela morreu devido à doença; já ele, nunca ninguém soube, pois não acharam nada que o pudesse levar a morte, somente o pergaminho que relatava o encontro com o anjo de asas negras. Até hoje algumas pessoas falam que ele morreu de amor, alguns acham que ele foi levado pelo anjo para ficar ao lado da amada, outros dizem que ele se matou lançando uma maldição imperdoável em si. Dessa última eu duvido, mas o lugar ficou conhecido por Falling Angels depois desse episódio.''

As pessoas escutaram o relato de Tonks atentas a cada palavra dela, e, ao fim as mulheres estavam com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e os homens com pensamentos diversos. Hermione ficou impressionada com a história, e principalmente com o nome do lugar. Aquele era um nome muito bonito.

- Onde fica essa casa mesmo? - a morena perguntou.

- Nas redondezas de Versalhes. - respondeu Sirius, a olhando de canto de olho, com um breve sorriso no rosto.

- E quando poderei ir?

- Falando assim, até parece que você está empolgada para ir. - falou Ron, fazendo os outros rirem.

- E estou mesmo. - ela se levantou, e, olhando sorrindo para Remus, continuou: - Então, quando posso ir?

- Se quiser, amanhã mesmo.

- Ótimo. - ela olhou feliz da vida para Sirius. - Tudo bem para você?

- Claro.

- Perfeito. - ela se sentou e continuou a conversa sobre o casamento dos gêmeos.

_continua..._

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	4. Falling Angels

_Capítulo 4 - Falling Angels_

Mione levantou cedo. Tinha feito suas malas na noite anterior e estava pronta para ir. Sabia que não estava fazendo tanto frio na França, então escolheu por um casaco leve, uma calça jeans e tênis. Sentou-se na cama e ficou a analisar sua viagem: iria sozinha para uma antiga casa dos Black, com um herdeiro, o digníssimo Sirius Black, mais conhecido pelas mulheres por Sirius, o conquistador; e, por seus amigos, por Six. _"Será que ele se importaria se eu o chamasse assim?"_. Ela pensou, rindo. Seria engraçado chamá-lo pelo antigo apelido, mas seria ainda mais engraçado chamá-lo de Padfoot ou Pads.

Olhou para suas malas perto da porta, refez a lista de roupas que estavam lá dentro mentalmente, e riu ao lembrar-se que colocara uma camisola totalmente inapropriada para a ocasião. Riu também ao imaginar a reação que Sirius teria ao vê-la usando aquela peça de roupa, digamos, um pouco indecente.

- Mione? - ele chamou, batendo devagar na porta.

- Entra. - ela disse, se levantando e indo à direção da porta. Ele entrou e sorriu ao vê-la.

- Podemos ir? - Sirius perguntou, sorrindo para ela. Ela concordou, e desceram as escadas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os pés bateram no chão de grama e ela soltou o braço dele. Arranjaram uma chave do portal que os levou até Versalhes, e depois aparataram para a casa em Falling Angels. A garota olhava para os lados, maravilhada. A casa era em um penhasco, de costas para o mar. A grama era verde e reluzia com o brilho do sol; a pintura da casa já não era a mesma, estava toda descascada, dando um ar de antiguidade ainda mais belo a construção; uma cerca delimitava o terreno, porém não havia outras casas por perto; o lugar era isolado. A casa tinha dois andares, parecia ter muitos quartos e ser extremamente grande.

- Vamos entrar? - ele perguntou, chamando a atenção dela, que sorria, feliz. - Está mais alegre por ter aceitado tirar essas férias?

- Com toda certeza. - ela andou mais rápido que ele, chegando antes à porta de entrada; buscando no bolso, encontrou a velha chave e a colocou na fechadura. A porta se abriu, rangendo baixo, e um cheiro característico de lugar fechado os atingiu.

Entraram devagar, madeira rangendo sob seus pés. Mione abriu a porta por inteiro, deixando luminosidade entrar no hall; Sirius colocou as malas no chão e puxou sua varinha, falando um feitiço. As cortinas e janelas dos cômodos se abriram, e o lugar se tornou claro e arejado. O hall era grande e possuía apenas duas portas, uma levando para a sala e outra para uma escadaria que levava para o segundo andar. Analisou a casa; colunas altas subiam em espiral, paredes com a pintura descascada, móveis velhos encobertos por velhos lençóis.

- Vou mandar as malas lá para cima, tudo bem? - ele perguntou, mas ela parecia estar em outro mundo. Balançou a varinha no ar e as malas seguiram pela porta que levava a escadaria e depois aos quartos.

Viu Mione seguir na direção oposta das malas e a seguiu. Ela olhava cada coisa, cada móvel, os descobrindo dos lençóis.

- Cada móvel lindo. - ela sussurrou, para si, mas ele pode ouvir. Entrou na sala, descobrindo todos os móveis que lá estavam, ficando maravilhada com eles, afinal, pelo tempo em que estavam na casa, eles estavam conservados demais. Sentou-se em um sofá ainda coberto e olhou para Sirius, só agora percebendo que ele estava naquele cômodo; sorriu para ele e bateu com a mão no sofá, o chamando para sentar-se.

Ficaram em silêncio lado a lado, Sirius vez ou outra olhava para ela de canto de olho, esperando falar algo, mas ela nada disse, só olhava para os lados. O silêncio ficou incomodo.

- Gostou?

- Se eu gostei?! - ela virou o corpo ficando de frente para ele. - Eu amei esse lugar, e olha que nem vi tudo ainda!

- Fico feliz. Depois de tudo que passou você merecia umas férias mesmo. - Sirius se virou para ficar de frente para ela. Olhavam-se nos olhos.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo comigo. - ela o abraçou, porém, ao se separarem, a cena do Ministério se repetiu. Mione ainda estava com as mãos nos ombros dele e ele a segurava pelos braços; ele olhava fundo nos olhos castanhos dela, via um brilho diferente, algo que nunca tinha visto antes. Ela olhava nos olhos dele, e um fogo ardia no fundo daqueles olhos cinzas dele; um fogo do qual ela desejava descobrir a intensidade.

Aproximaram-se aos poucos. Mione encostou o nariz no dele, a respiração irregular, e passou a língua nos lábios, os umedecendo. As bocas estavam próximas, a respiração irregular dele batia com a dela, e os lábios se tocaram de leve.

- Não. - ela disse, se levantando e virando de costas para ele. Ela precisou respirar fundo várias vezes para se acalmar.

- Me desculpe... - ele disse, se ajeitando no sofá e levando as mãos ao rosto; abaixou a cabeça até os joelhos, contendo a própria respiração e frustração.

- O que vamos comer? - ela perguntou, como se aquela pequena demonstração de desejo mútuo não tivesse acabado de acontecer.

- Não sei. Vou buscar algo na venda em Versalhes. - ele se levantou e deu alguns passos, mas ela o parou, segurando seu braço. Ele a olhou, a vendo engolir seco umas duas ou três vezes.

Mione mordeu o lábio inferior algumas vezes. Não sabia bem porque o parara, mas não estava querendo que ele fosse e a deixasse sozinha. _''Vai falar o que, hein? Solte-o.''_ ela se ordenou, e, devagar soltou o braço dele. Porém, foi a vez dele fazer algo por impulso; assim que o braço dela o soltou, ele a empurrou até a parede mais próxima pelos ombros e a prensou com seu corpo. Olhava fundo nos olhos dela, mas seu olhar recaiu nos lábios, que estavam vermelhos e deixavam um cheiro de morango escapar.

Prensou ainda mais seu corpo ao dela, sentindo cada músculo reagir ao corpo da garota. As mãos estavam presas aos ombros dela, as mãos dela estavam em sua barriga, como se tentasse lhe afastar. Afastou-se devagar, tirando o calor do corpo dela do seu, libertando-a da parede. Sirius não a olhou outra vez e saiu da casa, aparatando logo depois. Mione escorregou pela parede até atingir o chão. Uma de suas mãos foi até seus lábios e os tocaram de leve, e um sorriso fraco se formou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entrou na venda e ficou olhando para as prateleiras. Nem sabia o que queria comprar, estava desnorteado. Balançou a cabeça, devagar, e pegou uma cesta. Dirigiu-se em passos lentos ao primeiro corredor, e passou por vários tipos de pães. _"Porque ela atiça e corre?"_ ele se perguntou, pegando alguns tipos diferentes de pão.

Ela era linda e sabia disso, por isso fazia isso; estava brincando com ele. _''Porém, ela escolheu a pessoa errada para brincar!"_. Sirius passou para o segundo corredor e escolheu mais algumas coisas, mas sua mente estava na casa em Falling Angels, estava no corpo da jovem Hermione, no corpo jovem e quente dela. Balançou a cabeça outra vez, quando percebeu que estava tendo uma ereção em plena venda na cidade. Era quase impossível ficar sem ter aquela reação ao corpo dela, afinal, não era de hoje que a olhava de outro jeito, mas somente aquele corpo era de valia para ele. Aquele seios, aquelas coxas grossas, aquele trasei... Se apoiou na prateleira e fechou os olhos. Aquilo era tortura, tinha aceitado ir naquela viagem para sair um pouco da sede, para ver outros lugares, outras pessoas; mas não, só via ela, o corpo dela lhe provocando, os lábios dela sendo umedecidos pela língua que tinha certeza que o levaria a loucura. A via nua na cama com ele, ela ao pé da cama, engatinhando em sua direção, pedindo por ele.

- Tudo bem, senhor? - perguntou um jovem, perto de Sirius, ao vê-lo apoiado na prateleira.

- Sim, sim. - ele mal olhou para o jovem, apenas se desencostou da prateleira e, abrindo, os olhos seguiu com as compras, mas as imagens dela não paravam de vir em sua mente. Tinha que se acalmar ou quando chegasse na casa iria jogá-la contra uma parede e tê-la até mesmo contra a vontade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouviu a porta se abrindo no andar de baixo. Sabia bem quem era, mas estava com medo de ir até ele. O tempo em que ele ficara fora havia sido uma tortura para ela. Mione ficou sentada um bom tempo no chão depois que ele a prensara na parede, e o sorriso não sumia de seus lábios por nenhuma razão. Pensou no corpo dele há pouco a prensando naquela parede. Pode senti-lo, sentir os músculos de suas pernas pedindo passagem para as pernas dela e quase a tinha consentido se ele não tivesse se afastado. Ao mesmo tempo em que achava errado pensar nele dessa maneira, não podia evitar, ele parecia arder contra ela naquele momento, e ela queria se queimar, sem dúvida alguma.

Se escorando na parede, levantou-se, e lembrou de como ele estava quente, em como o hálito dele batia contra sua pele, os lábios vermelhos pedindo pelos dela. Fechou os olhos e encostou-se à parede. Suas mãos subiram na altura em que antes encostaram na barriga dele, barriga com músculos definidos. Mais para baixo. Sorriu largamente. Aquilo não havia como negar; tinha sentido aquilo e só podia significar uma coisa: ele também a queria.

Balançou a cabeça e resolveu subir e arrumar seu quarto enquanto ele estava fora. Tinha que tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Subindo as escadas, imaginou-o sem roupa, e sentiu sua face esquentar; imaginou Sirius a puxando para os degraus da escada e a tendo ali mesmo, os gemidos de ambos ecoando pela casa. Balançou a cabeça outra vez, abriu a porta do quarto e viu suas malas ao pé da cama. Imaginou Sirius deitado na cama a esperando e ele pedia por ela, pedia pelo corpo dela, pedia por sexo. Hermione deu um leve soco na parede ao lado da porta e bufou; tinha que tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça antes que ele chegasse ou seria capaz de pular no pescoço dele sem cerimônias.

- Hermione? - ele chamou, ouviu uma resposta fraca vindo do andar de cima. Foi até a cozinha deixando as compras no balcão. Era melhor não vê-la agora, ainda estava com aquelas imagens na cabeça e queria tomar um banho frio antes de vê-la outra vez.

- O que comprou? - ela perguntou, entrando na cozinha. Sirius demorou a se virar e a olhar, e se arrependeu ao fazê-lo; ela vestia um short colado ao corpo que ia até o meio de suas coxas, uma camiseta com um decote em V e os cabelos soltos.

Respirou fundo e se afastou do balcão, onde ela estava mexendo nas compras. Tinha que a todo custo parar de olhar para as pernas dela, afinal, ela poderia se virar e ver. _"E qual seria o problema ela ver que você a está olhando?"_, um sorriso se passou pelos lábios dele. Aproximou-se dela devagar, vendo que estava entretida com as compras, colou seu corpo ao dela por trás. Mione deu um pequeno pulo de susto, mas não se mexeu, apenas escutou a respiração dele em seu ouvido e a voz baixa e rouca dele falar.

- Comprei coisas suficientes para a semana toda, não vamos mais precisar sair daqui. - ele pousou as pontas dos dedos na cintura dela, a sentindo tremer de leve.

_"É pra jogar, Sirius Black? Então vamos jogar."_ Mione continuou a mexer nas compras, sem responder ao que ele tinha dito, mas, já que era jogo, ela resolveu jogar. Retirou um pote de geléia e de manteiga de amendoim dos pacotes e se virou; agora ele a prensava no balcão, frente a frente. Ela sorriu, segurando os dois potes; percebeu que ele não iria sair dali, e resolveu que era hora de atacar.

O maroto a viu colocar os potes no balcão e se virar para o olhar outra vez. Ao vê-la sorrir, ele colocou as mãos no balcão e se aproximou ainda mais do rosto dela. Ela passou uma das mãos pelo pescoço dele e o puxou devagar para junto de si. Seus lábios se colaram.

Nem um dos dois sabia quem começara, mas um não deixava o outro fugir. Porém Mione conseguiu fugir dos lábios dele e o empurrou com força para trás. Ambos respiravam com dificuldade; ficaram se olhando alguns momentos, mas ele não se conteve, avançou sobre ela e a prensou outra vez no balcão. Ela deixou. Longos minutos de beijos ora suaves, ora selvagens.

- Para. - ela aproveitou um momento em que ele desceu os lábios para o pescoço dela, e falou, com a respiração falha.

- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou, fazendo uma trilha de beijos do pescoço para o colo.

- Sim.

Ele parou de beijá-la e a olhou. Viu que ela tinha aquele brilho diferente nos olhos, mas mesmo assim aceitou o pedido dela. Se afastou e nem se importou em esconder a reação que estava tendo em seu corpo por querê-la. Os olhos dela, porém, recaíram naquela parte do corpo dele, e ela se virou envergonhada.

- Vou para o meu quarto. - ele disse, saindo satisfeito da cozinha, afinal, ele não era o único que estava refreando desejos naquela casa. - Tomar um banho.

Ela suspirou ao ouvir a última frase dele. Estava tremendo pelo beijo até agora; as pernas estavam bambas, os lábios vermelhos e inchados. Talvez aquela viagem tivesse sido um grande erro. Ou um grande acerto.

_continua..._

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	5. O que eu tenho de errado?

_Capítulo 5 - O que eu tenho de errado?_

Mione olhava o céu se fundir com o oceano ao longe; estava no quintal da casa, balançando-se suavemente em um balanço preso a uma árvore no final do quintal. De acordo com a lenda, fora ali, naquele local, onde hoje tinha uma grande árvore, que o anjo caíra. Lembrou-se da história triste que Tonks contara. Talvez fosse somente uma lenda, talvez fosse verdade, não havia como saber. Sentia um imenso vazio em si; nunca se sentira apaixonada o suficiente para morrer pela pessoa. Certo, morreria por Harry e Ron se fosse preciso, mas nunca sentira que morreria por amor que não fosse fraterno. Queria saber como era o amor daquele casal que um dia vivera ali, que um dia pisou naquela mesma grama que ela pisava. Queria sentir ao menos algo parecido com o que eles sentiram, mas sabia que não sentia. Nunca sentira nada nem parecido com aquilo que eles sentiram um pelo outro, mas talvez fosse cedo. _"Ou tarde"_, ela pensou, triste.

Sirius olhou pela janela do quarto. Tinha acabado de sair do banho. Estava secando os cabelos, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. A viu ao fundo do quintal, se balançando devagar e olhando para o mar. Ela era linda, diferente de tudo que ele já conhecera; quente e fria, mulher e menina, presa e caçador. Sentia-se perdido, não sabia como se encaixar na vida dela, não sabia jogar o jogo dela, e não conseguia trazê-la para o seu, onde sempre ganhava.

Balançou a cabeça; estava cansado de jogos. Jogou-se na cama, olhando o teto do quarto. Por que sempre que pensava em jogar com ela aquele sentimento de erro aparecia? Afinal, por que se sentia como se não estivesse mais jogando, e sim gostando? Será que seria isso? Será que ele estava gostando dela? Riu alto, se levantando. Aquilo sim era besteira! Nunca gostara de ninguém, nunca se prendera a ninguém. _"Então porque diabos comprou flores pra ela?"_, aquela velha voz que adorava tirar sarro dele perguntou, dentro de sua cabeça. Ele não soube responder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oi. - ela disse, entrando na cozinha onde ele preparava o jantar. Ela parou do lado do balcão, o olhando, porém ele sorriu e voltou a fazer a comida. Mione se apoiou no balcão e o assistiu. Não sabia que ele cozinhava; na Sede quem cozinhava sempre era ela, ou Molly, mas nunca Sirius.

- Quer jantar aqui ou na sala? - ele perguntou, preparando os pratos.

- Em frente à lareira é uma opção? - ela perguntou, sorrindo e pegando duas taças para colocar um pouco de vinho, para acompanhar a comida que cheirava bem.

- Sim. - pegou a bandeja com os pratos e rumou para a sala, sendo seguido por ela, que levava as taças e a garrafa de vinho. O jantar se passou calmo e regado de conversas amenas. Deixaram a bandeja de lado e se dedicaram ao vinho, sentados no grande tapete que ficava na frente da lareira. O silêncio se instalou por muitos minutos, até que o moreno resolveu o quebrar.

- Então, o que quer fazer amanhã?

- Ah, nada de mais. Pretendo ficar aqui e explorar a casa mais um pouco, ainda não consegui vê-la inteira. Talvez ler um livro depois. E você? - ela disse, bebendo um pouco do vinho de sua taça.

- Nada também. - ele terminou o resto de vinho que tinha em sua taça e deitou no tapete, olhando para o teto. - Pensei em passar o dia na praia, tomar um pouco de sol, sei lá.

- Boa idéia. - ela também terminou seu vinho e deitou-se ao lado dele no tapete, os pés se esquentando na lareira. - Vamos à praia?

Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando, mas logo a imagem deles na praia veio em sua mente e ele fechou os olhos ao imaginá-la de biquíni. A reação de seu corpo foi imediata. Virou-se de lado, ficando de costas para ela, escondendo dela sua ereção involuntária.

Mione o viu se virar e sentou-se, o olhando. Talvez ele estivesse passando mal, ou somente com sono. Resolveu conferir.

- Sirius? - ela chamou, e se debruçou por sobre as costas dele. Mas ele, ao mesmo tempo, se desvirou e a empurrou de volta ao chão, fazendo-a bater as costas no chão.

- Desculpa, Mione. - ele pediu, se levantando e puxando-a pelas mãos.

- Sem problemas, Six. - ela esfregou a cabeça com a mão e o olhou. Ele estava com a expressão de surpresa no rosto, e ela logo percebeu porquê: havia o chamado pelo velho apelido.

- Gostei.

- Do quê?

- De você me chamar de Six. Faz-me sentir que sou seu amigo.

- Ah, Sirius. Você sempre foi meu amigo. - ela o puxou para um abraço. Mas, como sempre acontecia, ao se separarem, eles prendiam os olhos no outro e seus rostos começavam a se aproximar. Porém, antes mesmo de senti-lo perto demais, ela se levantou e foi até o sofá.

- Por que você faz isso? - ele perguntou, virando na direção dela, ainda no chão.

- Faço o quê?

- Foge. – Sirius se levantou e foi até a lareira, se encostando ao lado dessa.

- Porque isso não é certo. - Mione respondeu, ficando envergonhada e cruzando os braços.

- Porque não seria certo? Sou um homem, você é uma mulher. Não vejo onde isso não daria certo. - ele respondeu, um pouco mais nervoso do que queria.

- Mas você está com a Analy. - ela tentou se justificar. Porém, em seu íntimo, queria dizer que também acha que eles deveriam seguir em frente.

- Não estou mais com ela. - ele tratou logo de dizer. Dirigiu-se até o sofá e ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dela, que ficou apreensiva com os movimentos dele.

- Mesmo assim. - ela disse, se afundando no sofá. Ele pousou as mãos nos joelhos dela - Isso não é certo.

- Por quê? - ela não respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando para ele, que esperava uma resposta plausível. Sirius percebeu que ela não tinha argumentos, e decidiu agir; talvez, dessa vez, ela não fugisse.

Sentiu as mãos dele subindo por suas pernas e se postando em sua cintura, lhe puxando para o chão; ficaram de joelhos um em frente ao outro, e Mione tinha plena certeza de que aquilo não iria acabar bem, mas não conseguia fugir. Ele tinha as mãos na cintura dela, ela as mãos nos ombros dele.

A puxou para perto de si e trilhou pequenos beijos do canto da boca dela até sua orelha, onde beijou, lambeu e mordiscou.

- Mione, porque não entende? Será que é tão difícil entender que eu te quero? - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, sem perceber que ela passava as mãos por seus cabelos, entorpecida por sua voz. Percebeu que ela respirava mais rápido, e continuou. - Te quero por inteiro. Não consegue ver a reação que você causa em mim?

Ela riu baixo ao entender o que ele queria dizer, afinal, sentia sim a reação que causava nele. Estava sentindo essa reação naquele exato momento. Ela soltou seus cabelos e o olhou nos olhos, aqueles olhos cinzentos que somente Sirius Black possuía, aqueles olhos que demonstravam desejo. Correu os lábios pelo rosto dele, dando um beijo perto de seu ouvido, e respirou alguns segundos ali. Depois disse bem baixo, como se contasse um segredo:

- Esse é o problema, Six. - riu ao falar o apelido dele. - Você só quer o corpo, eu preciso de mais. Preciso de sentimentos, preciso do coração, não só do corpo.

Ao ouvir as palavras dela, ele deixou os braços, que estavam procurando uma entrada na camiseta dela, caírem ao lado de seu próprio corpo. Não esperava ouvir aquilo, nunca. A observou se afastar e o olhar nos olhos mais uma vez, antes de depositar um breve e casto beijo em seus lábios e se levantar, saindo da sala.

Ficou ainda alguns minutos ajoelhado no tapete da sala, as palavras dela pesando em seus ombros. Estavam tão carentes um do corpo do outro que nem pensara na possibilidade de que ela fosse lhe dizer aquilo. Corrigindo, ele estava carente pelo corpo dela que nem percebera aquilo, nem percebera que aquele brilho nos olhos dela era porque gostava dele. Ela sentia algo por ele, mas será que ele poderia sentir algo por ela?

Jogou-se no tapete, fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelo rosto. Estava cansado daquilo. Mas será que isso indicava que estava gostando dela? Não sabia a resposta, não sabia a resposta para muitas coisas, mas não saber a resposta para aquela pergunta era cruel. Desistiu de ficar tentando achar a resposta para aquela pergunta e se levantou. Decidiu que não iria ficar pensando em algo que não sabia responder, e foi para seu quarto, afinal, teria uma semana inteira para descobrir se poderia ou não gostar dela. Sorriu ao passar pela porta do quarto dela. Se deveria gostar era uma coisa, mas já percebeu que algo em si mudava, estava sorrindo sozinho. Sorrindo por causa dela.

_continua..._

* * *

_**Comentem???**_

**_Kiss_**


	6. Caça e Caçador

_Capítulo 6 - Caça e Caçador_

Acordou cedo, mas não se levantou. Ficou olhando o teto por muito tempo, lembrando da noite passada. Estivera com ele outra vez, mas libertara as palavras que faria aquela semana lhe mostrar se ele era capaz de demonstrar se gostava dela ou não. Hoje começaria uma semana de demonstrações de afeto ou aversão.

Acordou ouvindo batidas leves em sua porta. Sabia quem era, mas não tinha certeza se queria vê-la, as palavras ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos. As batidas continuaram. Ele se remexeu na cama e resolveu levantar, afinal, tinha dito que iria a praia com ela.

- Bom dia. - ela disse, quando ele abriu a porta, mas logo abaixou a vista e viu que ele estava de cueca; uma boxer preta, para ser exata. Voltou a olhar para os olhos dele e percebeu que ele olhava seu corpo.

- Bom dia. - ele respondeu, olhando para o corpo dela. Ela somente vestia um biquíni e uma canga enrolada na cintura. - Só espera eu me lavar e me trocar e já podemos ir.

- Tudo bem. - ela respondeu, e ele se afastou, entrando no banheiro. Hermione entrou no quarto dele e sentou-se na cama, olhando para os lençóis amassados. Queria que ele demonstrasse ou falasse alguma coisa sobre o que ela havia dito na noite anterior, mas ele não deu vestígio algum de nem ao menos tocar naquele assunto.

- Vamos? - ele perguntou, saindo do banheiro com um short longo e uma camiseta branca. Ela sorriu e levantou-se, mas, antes de chegar até a porta, ele a barrou, se postando na frente da saída e a olhou nos olhos. Mione não sabia o que fazer, por isso ficou olhando para ele esperando qualquer reação. Sirius sorriu pelo canto da boca, e, segundos depois a deixou passar. Estava com uma vontade louca de fechar a porta e a puxar para a cama, mas sabia que ela não deixaria que continuasse, por isso desistiu e se foram.

Desceram por uma escada feita na pedra do penhasco e andaram certo tempo na areia até acharem um ponto que se tinha espaço sem pedras para nadarem. Mione estendeu a canga na areia e sentou-se. Sirius tirou a camiseta e o short, revelando estar de sunga, uma coisa que a morena observou com muita atenção. Ela sorriu e virou os olhos para o mar. O sol já estava alto e o céu sem nuvens, a água reluzindo com o brilho do astro rei.

- Vamos? - ele estendeu a mão e a olhou, sorrindo. Porém, ela hesitou, não querendo entrar na água ainda. - Não me faça puxá-la a força, Mione.

- Ai está uma coisa que gostaria de ver, Senhor Black. - ela desafiou, mas se arrependeu assim que viu um sorriso ainda maior surgindo nos lábios dele. Levantou-se para correr e até conseguiu, por dois metros, mas ele a alcançou e a enlaçou pela cintura. A colocou nos ombros e andou devagar até a água, mesmo com os protestos dela.

Entrou na água gelada até a cintura, e, em um rápido movimento, a jogou na água, e antes mesmo dela vir à tona, nadou para longe da garota.

- Vai me pagar, Sirius Black. - ela gritou, tirando o cabelo do rosto. Sem achá-lo, se virou para todos os lados, o vendo ao longe, já no fundo, e rindo da cara dela. Mione nadou até ele e jogou água em seu rosto, fazendo-o rir alto, mas desistiu de qualquer outra coisa quando ele afundou e puxou seu pé, fazendo-a afundar outra vez.

- E agora, hein, Senhorita Granger? - ele sorriu da cara de brava que ela fazia, e resolveu se redimir. Pegou Hermione no colo, passando um braço pelas costas e outro atrás dos joelhos dela, e a levou até a areia. Colocou-a sentada na canga e sorriu, voltando para a água. Mione sentou-se na canga e olhou para ele, que corria outra vez para a água. Sentia o coração bater rápido. Quando ele a pegara no colo para trazê-la para a areia, ela reparou no sorriso que ele tinha, um sorriso verdadeiro de quem estava se divertindo com o que fazia, e ele parecia não se divertir a anos. Sacudiu os cabelos e se deitou na canga, colocando seus óculos escuros. Esticou-se para pegar um pouco de sol, e, quem sabe, voltar para Londres com um bronzeado.

Ouviu vozes se aproximando e sentou-se. Viu um casal passeando pela areia, molhando os pés na água do mar. Eles conversavam, e sorriram para ela quando a viram. Ela sorriu e ficou os observando se afastar. Queria aquilo, queria ter alguém para passear com ela na areia, conversar sobre banalidades, sobre coisas sem importância, sem ter que se preocupar em quantos Death Eaters ainda estavam soltos no mundo, causando mortes e perdas irreparáveis. Desejava amar e ser amada. Olhou para o mar e viu que Sirius parecia criança dentro d'água, brincando e ria sozinho. Quem sabe não fosse ele essa pessoa? Bom, desistiu de tentar achar uma resposta para isso, afinal, agora dependia dele.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A olhou; deitada na canga, com óculos escuros e o corpo somente coberto pelo biquíni que revelava belas curvas e pele levemente bronzeada. Sacudiu os cabelos, passando a mão de leve e fazendo pingos caírem nela, que se mexeu e sorriu, sabendo que era ele. Sirius não resistiu; ela deitada com o corpo quase nu, e sorrindo para ele. Abaixou-se ao lado dela, e, sem ao menos saber se ela estava de olhos abertos por detrás do óculos, deitou seu corpo sobre o dela e deixou que ela sentisse seu desejo.

Hermione abriu os olhos e levantou os braços, assustada, mas encontrou as mãos dele pressionando seus ombros para o chão outra vez. Olhou o rosto dele perto do seu. Seus lábios tinham um sorriso diferente, quase louco. Ficou com receio, receio de gostar daquele contato e acabar se entregando sem antes pensar.

- Sabia que fica linda assim? - ele disse, no ouvido dela ainda a segurando, presa contra o chão. Sabia que ela podia sentir o quanto ele a desejava; estava somente com uma sunga, e o tecido dessas peças de roupas são finos e revelam qualquer coisa. Soltou os ombros dela e colocou as mãos ao lado de seu corpo. Abaixou ainda mais a cabeça, agora roçando de leve seus lábios ao dela.

- Não, Sirius. - foram as únicas coisas que ela conseguiu dizer, antes de sentir os lábios dele pressionando os seus. Sem pensar, abriu os lábios, deixando espaço para a língua dele explorar todos os cantos de sua boca e brincar com a sua língua.

Passou uma das mãos pelas curvas da cintura dela, sentindo que ficava cada vez mais excitado; parou o beijo e, sorrindo, pelo canto da boca, colocou o dedo indicador no queixo dela, o desceu pelo pescoço e trilhou um caminho pelo vale dos seios dela. Afastou-se para acompanhar com os olhos o caminho que seu dedo fazia. A ouviu gemer quando chegou em sua barriga, brincou um pouco pelo umbigo dela e a olhou. Um belo sorriso estava preso aos lábios dela. Então, voltou sua atenção para seu dedo.

Passou a descer o dedo bem devagar na direção do tecido do biquíni, e ela estremeceu. Chegando ao tecido, devagar o levantou somente o suficiente para que sua mão entrasse e pulou novamente em cima dela; Hermione sentiu a mão dele dentro de seu biquíni e logo tratou de parar aquilo; estavam em um lugar onde logo poderia aparecer alguém, ou aquele casal que passou a pouco poderia voltar. Tentou empurrá-lo pelos ombros, mas ele era muito mais forte e não se mexeu, e foi então que sentiu aonde ele chegara. Gemeu.

Sirius sorriu quando a viu ficar preocupada e tentar lhe tirar de cima dela, mas ele era bem mais forte e não iria sem antes a ouvir gemer e pedir por ele. Desceu sua mão um pouco mais e então sentiu, chegou aonde desejava estar a tanto tempo. A sentia tremer e respirar com dificuldade, quando a tocou em sua intimidade, fazendo breves carinhos, e mexeu seu dedo levemente. O moreno a olhou no rosto, mas não pôde ver seus olhos por causa dos óculos, e com a mão livre os tirou e viu que ela estava com os olhos fechados.

Podia sentir o quão excitada ela estava, e isso só o incentivou, pois de leve introduziu um dedo dentro dela e a viu arquear sobre seu peso e gemer baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior. Longos minutos se passaram com Sirius a acariciando e vendo-a gemer e se contorcer sobre seu corpo. Queria vê-la gemer mais alto e chegar ao clímax, o que não demorou muito. Estava com dois dedos dentro da garota e a ouvia gemer cada vez mais alto. As mãos dela estavam em seus ombros, ora o empurrando como se pedisse para ele parar, e ora cravavam as unhas na pele dele, mostrando desejo. Estremeceu e deixou um grito abafado sair por sua boca. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, soltando um suspiro logo depois e fechando os olhos de tanto prazer. O moreno a sentiu se contraindo em volta de seus dedos e a sentiu tremer; sabia que ela estava em seu momento.

Aproveitou aqueles ótimos segundos, ainda sendo invadida pelos dedos, dele que se recusavam a parar de mexer, mesmo sabendo que ela já chegara ao ápice. Mexeu o quadril um pouco mais, facilitando as investidas dele, e sentiu o corpo relaxar. Um breve sorriso se postou em seus lábios e não pretendia abrir os olhos e encontrar os dele, mas mesmo assim o fez e a visão que teve fez seu coração saltar; Sirius Black estava a olhando com um olhar de ternura; carinhoso, pode se dizer. Tinha os olhos vidrados ao rosto dela e parecia querer saber como ela estava, saber se fizera tudo certo.

- Por que fez isso? - ela perguntou, sentindo as pernas formigarem e os dedos insaciáveis dele continuarem a se mexer dentro dela.

- Já lhe disse ontem. - ele abaixou o rosto até o ouvido dela, e aproveitou a aproximação para investir com um pouco mais de força dentro dela. Ela gemeu. - Quero você.

- Mas... eu... também... - ela tentava falar, mas estava começando a ficar difícil dizer alguma coisa racional outra vez. Estava sentindo prazer outra vez e sentia que se entregaria e pediria por ele em pouco tempo.

- Sei o que me disse ontem e ainda não esqueci. - ele a cortou, sabendo bem sobre o que ela falaria. Não queria ouvir aquelas palavras outra vez. - Mas vamos, negue. Negue que me quer. Negue que gostou do que houve aqui. - ele sussurrava as palavras no ouvido da garota. Mione cravou as unhas nos ombros dele ao ouvir aquelas palavras, porque sabia que ele estava certo, mas ainda assim estava errado. E ele a desafiando lhe deu forças suficientes para que o empurrasse com mais força, lhe fazendo entender que não deveria mais continuar.

Tirou a mão de dentro do biquíni dela e sorriu, mas não saiu de cima do corpo dela, fazendo-a lhe olhar, questionadora. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele e o puxou para mais perto, tocou de leve seus lábios ao dele e disse baixo, e em uma voz aveludada, que fez Sirius a desejar ainda mais.

- Corpo, coração. Terei minha vingança sobre você, Sirius Black. - ela disse, ameaçadora, e, com um forte empurrão que ele não esperava, jogou o corpo dele para a areia ao lado de sua canga. Levantou-se, pegando os óculos e a canga, e saiu andando pela areia, procurando a escada no rochedo.

O maroto ficou a olhando se afastar. Sabia que tinha passado dos limites, mas não resistira, queria ter ela só para si. _"O que você quer?"_, perguntou sua mente, escandalizada pelo o que ele havia pensado. Sorriu. Os primeiros sentimentos pela garota estavam aparecendo, mas mesmo assim ainda queria o corpo dela. E agora, depois do gemidos dela e de vê-la se contorcer de prazer, prazer que ele proporcionara, ele a queria ainda mais.

_continua..._

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	7. Vingança É Um Prato que Se Come Frio

_Capítulo 7 - Vingança é Um Prato Que Se Come Frio._

Hermione se jogou na cama, enrolada em uma toalha. Passara o resto do dia no quarto, trancada, querendo entender o poder que ele tinha sobre ela, tentando entender o porquê de gostar tanto do toque dele em sua pele. Mas, quanto mais pensava, mais confusa ficava; o queria, sem dúvidas, mas precisava de mais, precisava que ele gostasse dela, que a amasse. Fechou os olhos e sentiu que eles ardiam. Estava quase chorando outra vez.

Levantou-se, rápido, e não permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem. Desceria e agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido; conseguiria o que prometera ter sobre ele, sua vingança seria naquela hora, e já tinha o plano inteiro repassado na cabeça. Hermione foi até o armário, pensando sobre o que pretendia fazer, e observou suas roupas; então, com um sorriso que poderia provavelmente ser classificado como, no mínimo, pervertido, arrancou a sua saia preta de pregas do armário e a vestiu, junto de uma blusa preta de alças grossas e decote em U, deixando seu colo à mostrar e salientar os seios. Olhou-se no espelho que tinha no canto do quarto e sorriu. Sabia que, com essa roupa seu plano não falharia. Arrumou o cabelo, deixando-o preso em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, fazendo assim com que suas costas e seu colo ficassem expostos.

Saindo do quarto, repassou o plano outra vez na cabeça, e sorriu ao chegar no térreo vendo-o encostado nas portas da sala. Ele estava vestindo uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca de botões, e, como de costume, os dois primeiros botões abertos.

- Por que as portas estão fechadas? - ela perguntou, se aproximando dele.

- Entre e veja você mesma. - ele respondeu, sorrindo, e deu dois passos para o lado, dando passagem para que ela abrisse as portas. Mione olhou curiosa para ele e abriu as duas portas ao mesmo tempo. A surpresa apareceu. A sala estava limpa, os móveis descobertos e as paredes pareciam que tinham sido pintadas outra vez. Velas se espalhavam pelo cômodo, iluminando o ambiente fracamente. A lareira estava acesa, uma mesa de jantar estava no centro; comida posta, e uma garrafa de vinho a esperando. Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Olhou para ele e viu que ele a analisava, esperando qualquer reação; apensa sorriu e entrou fazendo-a a seguir.

- Qual é a ocasião?

- Nenhuma. Só pensei em te fazer uma surpresa. - ele respondeu, pegando a garrafa de vinho e a abrindo. Serviu duas taças e entregou uma para ela, que aceitou, sorrindo igual criança. Puxou levemente uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse e ela agradeceu, rindo dos gestos dele.

Jantaram, conversando sobre o que poderiam fazer no dia seguinte. Idéias surgiam rápido, e nenhum deles percebeu que os planos eram todos coisas que casais faziam. Mione olhava para ele algumas vezes, sentindo que talvez devesse deixar a vingança para depois, se é que podia se chamar seu plano de vingança; sabia que iria se divertir junto com a vingança, e isso ela não podia negar, mas ainda assim parecia algo errado.

- Quer dançar? - ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para ela, que não tinha nem o visto se levantar e rumar para seu lado.

- Mas não tem música. - ela o viu sorrir, e, olhando para o canto, viu um velho toca discos, que parecia que nem com magia funcionaria. Sirius balançou a mão no ar e o som do velho aparelho ecoou pela casa.

A morena apoiou-se na mão dele e se afastaram um pouco da mesa; juntaram seus corpos, e ele segurava a mão esquerda dela, que apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, soltando um leve suspiro por causa da aproximação. Mione não sabia o que sentir; tinha medo que as atitudes dele fossem só para conseguir levá-la para a cama.

Sirius não sabia bem o que fazer. Sabia que suas atitudes seriam vistas como mais um pretexto para levá-la para a cama, e, no fundo esse era seu objetivo. Porém, também queria que ela visse que ele estava mudando, mudando por ela. Ficara o dia inteiro preparando aquele jantar; arrumar aquele cômodo não fora fácil, pois estava incrivelmente sujo e inabitável. Encontrara aquele disco, que agora tocava, escondido em uma estante que parecia que tinha sido revirada.

Preparara a comida e comprara o vinho na venda em Versalhes, tudo isso aproveitando que ela ficara trancada no quarto, provavelmente chateada com o que acontecera na praia. Uma voz começou a se fazer soar, vinda do aparelho, uma bela voz que cantava para aquele belo casal dançar.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

**(Nunca imaginei que poderia me sentir assim)**

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

**(Como nunca tivesse visto o céu antes)**

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

**(Quero morrer com um beijo seu)**

_Every day I'm loving you more and more_

**(Todo dia te amo mais e mais)**

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

**(Ouça meu coração, você pode ouvir ele canta?)**

_Telling me to give you everything_

**(Diga-me para te dar tudo)**

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

**(As estações podem mudar, inverno a primavera)**

_But I love you until the end of time_

**(Mas eu te amo até o último momento)**

_Come what may_

**(Aconteça o que acontecer)**

_Come what may_

**(Aconteça o que acontecer)**

_I will love you until my dying day_

**Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte)**

O momento não poderia melhorar. Estavam próximos, sentindo o calor que seus corpos emanavam, sentindo a respiração um do outro. Moviam-se devagar, as mãos dadas com os dedos entrelaçados, de modo que quem visse a cena diria que eles eram um casal, talvez até o casal que a música falava. Um casal apaixonado, sem nada para impedir que ficassem juntos. Estavam felizes, porém não acostumados com momentos assim. Mas Sirius fez um comentário que estragara o momento.

- Ficou com um bronzeado de tirar o fôlego, Mione.

Hermione respirou fundo, sentindo o belo momento ir embora com o comentário em relação a seu corpo. _"Por que ele tem que estragar tudo?"_, ela se perguntou, separando-se dele e voltando a pensar em seu plano. Sirius percebera que havia falado besteira e a olhou. Porém, no lugar daquele brilho que estava preso aos olhos dela nos últimos dias, ele viu um novo. Levantou uma sobrancelha, tentando achar resposta para aquele novo olhar dela.

- Sabe o que seria bom? - ela perguntou, indo na direção da mesa e pegando sua taça de vinho, bebendo um pouco. - Dormir na frente da lareira. O que acha?

Ele somente concordou, balançando a cabeça, e a olhou terminar com mais de meio copo de vinho em um gole só; assustou-se, mas nada disse.

- Vou buscar cobertas e travesseiros. - ele disse, e saiu da sala, indo em direção a escadaria. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e ficou tentando lembrar de onde já vira aquele olhar dela, pois sabia que já tinha visto. Foi então que, nos últimos degraus da grande escadaria, se lembrou onde já vira aquele olhar dela. Fora quase quatro anos atrás, quando ela jurou vingança para Harry e Ron.

Parou de subir e olhou a parede a frente. Estava entendendo tudo. Aquele olhar de vingança agora se dirigia a ele. Sorriu, preocupado, ao lembrar que a vingança da garota sobre os amigos fora extremamente divertida, porém extremamente embaraçosa. Continuou seu caminho, lembrando-se da vingança dela.

**Flashback**

_Hermione desceu as escadas, correndo atrás de Ron e Harry. Os garotos entraram na cozinha e ficaram usando Molly como escudo, quando a garota entrou na cozinha parecendo explodir de tão vermelha que estava. Ficou olhando para eles muito nervosa, enquanto os rapazes riam dela._

_- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Molly, olhando para Mione. Remus e Sirius estavam na mesa, conversando e pararam quando os jovens entraram, fazendo barulho._

_- Esse dois estavam mexendo nas minhas coisas. - ela respondeu, ainda olhando-os se esconderem._

_- Não acredito que vocês estavam mexendo nas coisas da Hermione. - Molly se virou e ficou olhando feio e apontando o dedo para eles. Porém, eles não paravam de rir. - Mas no que vocês mexeram que é tão engraçado?_

_Mione corou da cabeça aos pés, pois não queria responder aquela pergunta. Já bastava Ron e Harry sabendo da existência daquela peça._

_- Vamos, Mione. Responde para a minha mãe. - falou Ron, ainda rindo e se segurando na mesa. Harry estava na mesma situação. Todos os olhares se voltaram para a morena, que brincava com as mãos e não conseguia olhar para ninguém. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, e, levantando a cabeça, como se estivesse enfrentando um júri, ela falou devagar e bem baixo._

_- Eles acharam o presente que a Ginny me deu no meu último aniversário. - ela ficou vermelha outra vez, mas dessa vez de vergonha._

_- Ora, e o que era o presente? - perguntou Lupin, e viu a morena olhar, implorando para que ele não falasse mais nada._

_- Conta, Mione. - disse Harry, agora mais calmo, sentando-se ao lado de Remus._

_- Um espartilho branco, uma cinta-liga branca. - ela corou ainda mais, se é que isso era possível, e abaixou novamente a cabeça. Estava amaldiçoando Ginny por ter lhe dado aquele maldito presente, que nunca havia usado e que nunca usaria. Foi então que todos ouviram uma risada empolgante._

_- O que isso tem de mais? - Molly perguntou, se sentando de frente para os homens. - Ora, ter um espartilho e cinta-liga não tem nada demais. Eu já tive vários._

_A revelação da mulher fez Ron corar até as orelhas e os presentes rirem. Porém, antes da garota sair da cozinha, ela se virou para Harry e Ron, e disse, apontando o dedo para eles, com um estranho brilho em seu olhar._

_- E vocês dois, se preparem, vou me vingar. - ela disse, levantando uma sobrancelha. Então, saiu._

_Meses depois desse incidente, Harry e Ron pagaram. Hermione armara uma cilada para os dois, com a ajuda de Ginny. Os rapazes haviam chegado de uma partida de Quadribol no campo perto d'A Toca e estavam incrivelmente sujos, Molly os mandou direto para o banho; subiram as escadas conversando, e nem notaram duas garotas se apertando para ficarem cobertas pela capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Passaram quase esbarrando nelas, e entraram no quarto, que estavam dividindo, conversando. Pegaram suas roupas limpas e saíram; entraram no banheiro e deixaram uma bela folga na porta, permitindo que as garotas entrassem escondidas antes que essa fosse fechada._

_Mione estava fazendo algo inusitado para ela, mas a sede de vingança era grande demais para ser deixada de lado. Esperou até que os dois rapazes ficassem somente de cuecas, e, quando Ron, que tomaria banho primeiro, fez menção de tirar a samba-canção que usava, elas tiraram a capa e cada uma tirou uma foto de um deles._

_Os rapazes saíram correndo atrás delas, mas não foram capazes de lhes pegar a tempo, pois elas entraram no quarto de Ginny e em poucos segundos as fotos estavam escondidas. Eles acabaram por desistir de tentar entrar no quarto e foram tomar banho, jurando que voltariam. Quando eles conseguiram entrar no quarto da ruiva, elas riam, sentadas no chão e não conseguiam nem falar nada, afinal, além das caras de espanto dos garotos terem sido impagáveis, as cuecas que usavam fariam muita gente rir. Ron usava uma cueca samba-canção com vários ursinhos desenhados, e Harry usava uma samba-canção com nuvens e vários cupidos com flechas e tudo mais._

_- Acharam engraçado? - Ron perguntou, revirando uma das gavetas da cômoda de sua irmã._

_- Sim. - as duas responderam, juntas, e voltaram a rir, sem conseguir falar mais nada._

_- Então vejo que já se vingou? - perguntou Harry, se conformando que nunca achariam as fotos e sentando-se no chão perto das garotas._

_- Ainda falta uma parte. - respondeu Mione, um pouco mais séria. Ron parou de revirar as coisas de Ginny e olhou para elas com um olhar assassino._

_- Como assim, ainda falta uma parte? - ele perguntou, se aproximando delas. - O que pretende fazer com aquelas fotos?_

_- Você vai ver. - ela se levantou, e ficou cara a cara com o ruivo. - Eu avisei que vocês pagariam._

_E eles pagaram um pouco mais, pois na semana seguinte, no quadro de avisos da Sede, estavam as fotos dos dois rapazes somente de samba-canção. Até aí nenhum problema; o problema foi quando as fotos começaram a rodar de mão em mão e várias pessoas que não eram da Ordem tinham cópias das fotos. A vingança estava completa e os dois rapazes nunca mais mexeram com a garota, nem com Ginny, que ajudara em todo o plano._

**Fim do Flashback**

Sirius saiu de seu quarto rindo, ao se lembrar da cara dos garotos ao verem suas fotos com diversas pessoas que não eram nem suas conhecidas. Eles tinham pagado alto por uma brincadeira. Imaginou o que ela faria para si. Desceu as escadas, levando nas mãos dois travesseiros e duas cobertas; ao mesmo tempo que estava ansioso, estava com medo. Medo da vingança que ela jurara fazer, e, mesmo que tentasse imaginar o que ela faria, não conseguia não ter um certo receio, já que Harry e Ron pagaram caro por uma brincadeira. Tinha apenas uma vaga idéia do que ela faria com ele por aquele atrevimento.

Sorriu. A cena da manhã daquele dia ainda estava fresca em sua mente, os gemidos dela ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos, e parecia que ainda sentia a pele dela na sua. Entrou na sala e a viu sentada na frente da lareira. Postou-se ao lado dela e esticou uma das cobertas no chão, para que deitassem. Colocou os dois travesseiros e se deitou. Mione o olhou, e, sorrindo, deitou ao lado dele. Ficaram os dois olhando para o teto, sem dizer uma palavra, cada um com um pensamento; Mione pensava em um jeito de colocar seu plano em prática, e Sirius em tentar decifrar qual era o plano dela.

Quase uma hora depois, Sirius dormia, e Hermione aproveitou esse momento para colocar seu plano em prática. Seu maior problema é que nunca havia feito isso, nem quando namorara Ron. Sabia como fazer, só nunca fizera antes, e isso lhe causava um certo medo. Virou o rosto para o olhar e viu que ele estava virado de costas para ela, respirando calmamente; resolveu conferir se ele estava realmente dormindo.

- Sirius? - ela chamou, baixo, já que ele estava perto, e também porque se chamasse alto, ele poderia acordar antes da hora. Ele não respondeu, ela sorriu.

Mione sentou-se e ficou olhando o fogo ainda forte na lareira. Não era bem uma vingança que tinha armado; estava mais para uma brincadeira travessa, uma diversão para os dois. Mas não tinha nem idéia por onde começar; olhou para ele, e decidiu que iria em frente, cumpriria o que falara para ele, mais cedo, naquele dia. Inclinou-se devagar até o corpo dele, vendo que o rosto dele estava coberto por alguns fios de cabelo, a boca um pouco aberta, deixando cheiro de vinho escapar. O fitou, alguns segundos, e ele parecia tão calmo e sossegado que quase desistiu de fazer o que pretendia.

Levantou a mão devagar e a pousou bem de leve na barriga dele, sentindo o tecido da camisa que ele vestia. O olhou no rosto, vendo se ele acordava. Quando viu que não, continuou. Voltou sua atenção para sua própria mão, e tremeu de leve quando a começou descer em direção ao cinto dele. Estava quase começando a abri-lo, quando ele se mexeu. Parou alguns segundos, mas, como ele não acordou, continuou; olhou para o cinto, e, bem devagar começou a soltá-lo. Assim que terminou, passou a mão de leve por cima do pano da calça na região mais íntima. O viu se mexer, outra vez, sem acordar, porém sentiu um volume surgir de baixo de seus dedos. Sorriu; o plano começava a dar certo.

Ainda com certo receio, continuou o carinho mais alguns segundos por ali, e, então, se inclinou para que chegasse até o ouvido dele, sem tirar sua mão do lugar; começou a respirar no ouvido dele e colocou sua mão devagar dentro da calça. Foi aí que o moreno acordou.

Sirius sentiu uma mão invadir sua calça e despertou, mas uma outra mão o segurou deitado na coberta, e ele pode ouvir a voz dela em seu ouvido. Um sorriso bobo brotou em seus lábios.

- Foi divertido ver eu me contorcer de prazer, não? - ela perguntou, sussurrando no ouvido dele. Ele concordou, balançando a cabeça; sua mão somente passava por cima do tecido da boxer dele, e, ao vê-lo balançar a cabeça dizendo que sim, ela o segurou com mais força, o fazendo gemer baixo. - Ah, não. Você me fez gemer alto e eu quero o mesmo de você.

Ela acelerou o ritmo da caricia e ele arqueou, procurando o corpo dela com as mãos, mas ela se esquivava, não permitindo que ele a tocasse. Hermione se inclinou e voltou a falar no ouvido dele:

- Vamos, Sirius. Entregue-se pra mim, me faz feliz, faz. - ela pediu, em uma voz quase infantil, ouvindo gemidos escapando pelos lábios entreabertos dele. Minutos de caricias e palavras sórdidas ditas pela boca da garota se passaram, e ela viu que ele começara a gemer com mais intensidade, indicando que logo chegaria ao clímax.

- Quer mesmo que eu continue? - ela perguntou, no que ele afirmou. Estava se divertindo mais do que esperava, mesmo que não estivesse tendo contado de pele com pele, estava excitada também, afinal, não é todo dia que se sentia tão desejada; queria ser tocada por ele outra vez, mas agora precisava se concentrar no plano. Um braço dele se ergueu e bateu com o punho no chão com certa força. Ela sorriu e percebeu que o momento de vingança chegara. - Sirius? Já?

Ele afirmou outra vez e gemeu, porém, ela tirou a mão de dentro de sua calça, e sentou-se ao lado dele, rindo. Ele se desvirou e a olhou, confuso. Mione se inclinou até ele, deixando que ele pudesse ver um pouco mais de seus seios pelo decote que se alargou pelo movimento.

- Quer prazer? Termine sozinho. - ela se levantou e saiu da sala, com a cabeça erguida, se sentindo vingada, enquanto Sirius tentava analisar tudo o que estava se passando. Não conseguia explicar o porquê da atitude dela, mas não deixaria barato; levantou-se, e saiu atrás dela.

* * *

**Comentem, please??**

**Kiss**


	8. Corpo, Coração

_Capítulo 8 - Corpo, Coração_

Sirius saiu da sala, indo em direção as escadas, quando a viu subindo essas calmamente. Sua primeira reação foi a segurar pelo pulso. Quando a olhou, percebeu que o brilho de vingança havia sumido, e, no lugar, o brilho antigo de garota apaixonada se intensificava a cada segundo. Não conseguiu sorrir, ao saber que, mesmo com a "pequena vingança", ela ainda sentia algo por ele. Queria deixar claro para ela quem comandava a situação.

- Onde pensa que vai? - ele conseguiu dizer, no meio da escadaria, segurando-a pelo pulso e apertando um pouco, indicando que, se ela tentasse se soltar, não teria muito sucesso.

- Vou dormir, Sirius. - ela puxou de leve a mão, sem conseguir se soltar. - O que quer?

- Sabe bem o que quero. - ele a puxou com força, e apertou ainda mais seu pulso, agora sentindo que começava a machucá-la; com certa resistência da parte dela, a prensou no corrimão da escada, a olhando nos olhos. Quem entrasse ali poderia ver a cena que parecia se passar em um palco, um casal parado no meio de uma grande escada, com o homem prensando seu corpo contra o da mulher, que parecia não estar resistindo muito.

- Já disse que isso não posso lhe dar. - ela virou o rosto para o alto da escada, fugindo de um beijo que ele havia tentado lhe dar. Sabia que se esse beijo acontecesse, se entregaria sem ao menos pensar nas conseqüências; estava quente, muito quente. A pele dele ardia contra a dela, e a certa violência que ele exercia sobre seu corpo estava começando a lhe deixar excitada em um nível que nunca achara que conseguiria. Não queria aquele tipo de relação com ele, queria que ele gostasse dela, porém, no momento, parecia que ele só prestava atenção em como ela estava quente e parecia gostar da suave brutalidade que a tratava.

- Me diga. - ele limpou a garganta, e a viu virar o rosto de leve, em sua direção. - Você realmente achou que eu ia ficar no chão e terminar o serviço, que você começou tão bem, e me satisfazer sozinho? - e riu das próprias palavras, se imaginando terminando o serviço sozinho. _"Nunca que iria fazer isso com uma tentação dessas por perto!"._

A garota não respondeu, apenas puxou o pulso que ele prendia com tanta força, não conseguindo se soltar; sentiu que ele fazia ainda mais força sobre seu pulso, e, soube que, naquela noite, não escaparia dali sem dar vazão ao que estava sentindo, e deixá-lo fazer o mesmo.

Sirius sabia que estava machucando-a, apertando com força no pulso, mas, no momento, não ligava, porque sabia que se afrouxasse o aperto, ela fugiria. Era sua vez de brincar com ela; afastou um pouco seu corpo do dela e, com a mão que já prendia um pulso, o passou para trás do corpo dela e segurou o outro pulso. Ela nem ao menos tentou o impedir; estava entregue.

Os pulsos doíam. Haveria marcas no dia seguinte. Entretanto, não se importou. Parecia que estava hipnotizada por ele, parecia que a voz, o cheiro e a pele dele tinham esse poder. O moreno a prensou no corrimão outra vez, com um empurrão, e passou os pulsos dela por cima do corrimão, os deixando pendendo do outro lado. Ela tremia levemente, e ele queria saber o porquê: se era medo de algo acontecer ou de prazer.

- Não me respondeu, Mione. - ele disse, no ouvido dela, distribuindo leves beijos e mordidas. - Você pode brincar com os garotos da sua vida e eles aceitarem o que você faz, porém, sou um homem. - ele desceu os beijos pelo pescoço dela, mordendo de leve o ombro e a ouvindo gemer. - Não vai brincar comigo e sair impune.

- Sirius, o que te leva a achar que eu vou fazer o que quer? - ela respondeu, buscando alto-controle. Ele, porém, não afastou os lábios do pescoço dela, e, quando percebeu que ela estava tentando resistir, resolveu que teria que virar o jogo outra vez; resolveu fazer o mesmo que havia feito na praia, não deixar espaço para contestações. Teria que usar outra técnica com ela, agora, mas conseguiria o que queria.

- Hermione, Hermione. - ele disse, ainda beijando o pescoço dela, trilhando beijos leves até seu ombro esquerdo e dizendo, entre um beijo e outro: - Você realmente acha que está no controle da situação?

Sem esperar resposta dela, cravou os dentes na pele branca, sabendo que ela gemia tanto de dor quanto de prazer. Com um empurrão ainda mais forte, fez o corpo dela bater outra vez no corrimão, sabendo que aquilo deixaria marcas pelo corpo da garota. Mas não conseguia ser racional; estava possuído, e queria possuí-la também.

- Não vai me responder? - ele a olhou nos olhos. Ela parecia estar gostando e odiando aquele tratamento que ele dava. A respiração dela estava descontrolada, e ele via que ela tremia um pouco mais intensamente.

- Six, perdemos o controle dessa situação faz tempo. - foi a única coisa que disse, antes de sentir a mão dele apertar seus pulsos com mais força. - Está me machucando.

- Sério? - ele perguntou, aliviando um pouco o aperto, para logo depois os apertar com mais força ainda. - Vingança com vingança se paga, Mione. - ela tremeu com essas palavras, e sabia bem o que viria a seguir.

Ele a puxou para si e começou a subir a escada devagar, ele de frente e ela de costas; ao chegarem no topo da escada, ele a conduziu, ainda de costas, até a porta do quarto dela, ainda prendendo os pulsos com força. Antes de entrarem, ele a prensou na porta. Cada mão sua segurava um pulso dela agora, e, sendo assim, ele a virou de costas para si, beijando o ombro a pouco mordido.

Ele abriu a porta, soltando por segundos o pulso dela, mas ela não se mexeu. Estava sem reação. Ele a empurrou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta com pé. A garota estava livre e se virou para lhe olhar, mas apenas encontrou um homem excitado e que parecia só ver o corpo dela. Sirius a viu examinando seu rosto e se aproximou outra vez, segurando-a pelos ombros e fazendo-a bater as costas na parede.

- Como não percebe? - ele a olhava nos olhos, falando isso em uma voz mais calma. - Será que não percebe que conquista meu coração aos poucos?

Não houve resposta. Ele a beijou com força, segurando seus pulsos outra vez, agora com mais força ainda, os batendo na parede ao lado do guarda-roupas. Mione sabia que agora não tinha mais volta, sabia que agora eles só se separariam quando estivessem saciados, e sabia que ele não se saciaria com pouco.

As mãos presas pareciam que estavam perdendo o sangue conforme a força dele aumentava, mas não se importou; apenas queria continuar aquele beijo que a consumia aos poucos. Sirius a soltou e afastou-se alguns passos, apenas a analisando; respiravam com certa dificuldade, Mione sentindo o gosto de sangue se misturar ao de sua saliva. Ele havia trincado seus lábios.

- Me peça para ir embora, ou serei capaz de fazê-la minha o resto da noite. Você permitindo ou não. - essas últimas palavras saíram baixas, e parecia que ele estava lutando contra si para que não voltasse a prensá-la na parede.

- Não posso te dar essa resposta. - ela parecia que acordava de um sonho, e passou a esfregar os pulsos, que já apresentavam marcas vermelhas. - Se gosta de mim, não vai ficar só por prazer. Se não gosta, é melhor ir embora e esquecer o que aconteceu entre nós hoje.

Não conseguia olhar para ele, porque sabia que ele iria virar e sair do quarto; Mione levantou a cabeça, que nem percebia que tinha abaixado, e o viu parado ao pé da cama, a olhando. O viu abaixar a cabeça, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, e, segundos depois, ele dava largos passos em sua direção, tirando a camisa que vestia e a jogando do outro lado do quarto. A morena se assustou com a reação dele, e não precisou de resposta para saber que ele sentia; que ele gostava dela.

A pele quente dele encontrou a dela ainda coberta pelas roupas, porém não queria saber de delicadeza ou palavras de amor, queria o corpo dela, queria mostrar que a desejava como nunca desejou ninguém. Desejava mostrar o que sentia através do que sabia fazer melhor, dar prazer. Segurou os pulsos dela outra vez e os bateu na parede com ainda mais força do que da primeira vez, e ela gemeu de dor; Sirius beijou seu pescoço com força, mordendo e deixando marcas vermelhas que se tornariam roxas no dia seguinte. Prensava seu corpo ao dela, fazia com que ela raspasse as costas na parede e sentisse como ela o deixava excitado.

Hermione sentia a pele dele contra sua, a dor começando a ser prazerosa, começando a lhe deixar excitada outra vez, fazendo com que perdesse os sentidos que mais usava, assim como a razão. Tentava soltar os pulsos da parede para poder descobrir o corpo dele, mas ele não a soltava; mordeu com força o colo da garota, deixando uma marca vermelha que no dia seguinte seria um machucado visto por qualquer pessoa. Levantou as mãos dela e as segurou com uma só, enquanto sua outra começava a abaixar a alça da blusa dela.

A blusa não descia o suficiente para que pudesse chegar em seu destino, os seios; com um puxão, rasgou a blusa e a viu arquear de prazer, vendo os seios dela balançarem levemente com o movimento. Ficou alguns momentos apenas admirando o corpo dela, para logo depois começar a beijar os seios, primeiro beijando carinhosamente para depois começar a mordê-los, a deixando mais excitada.

Parou de brincar com os seios dela e a olhou nos olhos, segurando-a pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dela, sentindo pele com pele. Ela mordeu o lábio bem onde ele o havia trincado, fazendo mais um pouco de sangue sair, e não se importou. Procurou os lábios dele para um beijo selvagem. Sirius a segurava pela cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto sua outra ainda apertava os pulsos dela; a virou na direção da cama e a jogou, deitada, deitando sobre o corpo dela em seguida.

Livrou-se das roupas dela com uma só mão, que fez a morena ficar surpresa com a agilidade; sentiu o corpo dele livre de roupas também, apenas tirando a pouca razão que conseguira no processo de tirar as roupas. Sentiu a mão livre dele subir por seu ombro até a nuca, e pensou que o próximo passo seria uma caricia bem suave em seus cabelos, mas a surpresa, dor e excitação vieram ao mesmo tempo. Onde deveria vir um afago nos cabelos, veio uma mão forte quase arrancando seus cabelos e fazendo com que ela quisesse ainda mais ser possuída por ele. Sentiu os lábios dele passando pela curva de seu pescoço e gemeu quando sentiu que ele cravou os dentes como se fosse um vampiro, sedento por sangue. As marcas pelo corpo da garota já começavam a aparecer, e isso seria uma preocupação, se eles não estivessem no estado de torpor que estavam.

- Coração. - ele disse, no ouvido dela, enquanto sua mão livre passava pelas curvas dela e a outra levava as mãos presas para cima da cabeça da morena e as apertava contra a cama. Ela sorriu quando sentiu a respiração dele começar a ficar irregular outra vez, sabendo que estava excitado ao máximo.

- Corpo. - ela disse pra ele, com um fio de voz. O maroto não precisou de mais nenhuma palavra dela para saber o que poderia fazer. Olhando-a nos olhos, viu que pareciam pegar fogo; o desejo dela estava transbordando.

- Se eu sentir suas mãos saindo do lugar, terá um severo castigo. - ele disse, encostando seus lábios de leve aos dela. Mione somente assentiu. As palavras foram se perdendo com os segundos de prazer, e ela já não pensava em mais nada. Não conseguia pensar em como a primeira vez deles não deveria ser assim, pois ela estava se entregando muito rápido, aquela brutalidade estava deixando que ficasse cada vez mais excitada a ponto de estar quase pedindo para que ele terminasse com a tortura logo.

Sirius não conseguia mais se segurar, queria senti-la, saber qual seu gosto; soltou devagar as mãos dela e as suas desceram firmes pelos ombros dela, passando pelo vale dos seios, cintura; segurou a garota com força e se postou dentro dela de uma só vez. Gemidos altos foram ouvidos por toda a casa, tanto dela quanto dele.

Mione perdera toda e qualquer reação. Estava em delírio absoluto, sentindo-o se mexer com força contra si. O momento foi longo, parecia que os segundos se tornaram horas e o quarto parecia girar a seu redor, sem saber onde exatamente estava. As mãos dele apertavam sua cintura, fazendo a dor das investidas serem prazerosas; as mãos dela agarravam com força o lençol, na tentativa de obedecer o que ele dissera, porém, estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginara. Esqueceu de tudo e postou suas mãos nas costas dele, para logo depois cravar as unhas na pele dele, perto de sua cintura, e subir arranhando até seus ombros, fazendo vergões vermelhos se destacarem nas costas do maroto e ele soltar um som de sua boca parecendo um uivo de dor.

O clímax chegou para os dois ao mesmo tempo, e os segundos de pleno prazer pareciam se prolongar com os movimentos dos corpos suados, colados, cansados. Sirius deixou o corpo cair ao lado do dela, e sentiu suas costas arderem em contato com o lençol. Ela o havia ferido, assim como ele fizera por todo o corpo dela. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando que os gemidos dela ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos; tinha imaginado como seria tê-la sem restrições, mas aquilo ultrapassara qualquer desejo.

- Coração. - ela disse, se virando para olhar ele. Sua respiração ainda estava descompassada, porém o prazer parecia que não iria embora tão cedo. Ele se virou para ela, vendo o corpo de mulher que ela tinha fazer curvas incríveis, lhe atiçando a imaginação outra vez. Passou a mão pela cintura dela, a puxando para mais perto de si. Beijou seus lábios de forma carinhosa, aproveitando que poderia mostrar que aquilo que fizera fora porque sabia que estava gostando dela, que estava tendo o coração conquistado pela primeira vez. Trilhou beijos até o ouvido dela.

- Coração, Mione. Coração. - ele puxou o lençol para cobri-los, e deitaram de frente um para o outro, os corpos colados. Mione apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo o ritmo do coração voltar ao normal. Sirius a abraçou, afundando a cabeça nos cabelos dela, sentindo o cheiro que eles emanavam. Não sabia bem como agir agora. Sempre que terminava sua diversão, ou virava e ia embora ou virava de lado e dormia, sem prestar atenção a mulher ao seu lado; entretanto, com Mione era diferente. Queria dormir com ela em seus braços, para saber que, no dia seguinte acordaria com ela ao seu lado e confirmaria que nada daquilo fora um sonho.

* * *

**Comentem??**

**Kiss**


	9. Dois, Três, Quatro

_Capítulo 9 - Dois, três, quatro..._

Sirius sentiu o sol batendo em seu rosto, e, devagar abriu os olhos. Os fechou outra vez, e, depois de alguns segundos tentando se acostumar com a claridade, os abriu novamente. Porém, algo estava faltando. _"Talvez uma bela mulher que dormira abraçada com você?"_, sua mente brincou, em um tom nada amigável. Realmente era isso. Hermione não estava na cama ao seu lado, entretanto, olhando pelo quarto, percebera que não estava no seu e as roupas espalhadas pelo chão comprovavam que ele não estivera sonhando com os acontecimentos da noite passada. A luz do sol que chegava até seu corpo deixava o quarto com uma leve brisa. Olhou na direção da sacada, e lá estava ela. Nenhuma roupa cobrindo seu corpo, o sol emoldurando suas curvas, os braços cruzados, o cabelo solto, a pele clara com marcas por todas as partes, algumas marcas roxas, outras vermelhas.

Ela se virou, encontrando os olhos dele colados em si, e sorriu. O sorriso que ele precisava naquela manhã para que soubesse que não tinha errado, para saber que estava tudo bem. O viu se levantar e enrolar o lençol na cintura, indo em sua direção. Ficaram próximos, porém não ousaram dar o primeiro e mais difícil passo daquela relação, se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de relação. O silêncio durou pouco, pois Mione se encostou na grade da sacada, deixando um leve gemido de dor escapar por seu lábios; Sirius a olhou, questionador, ela se virou, mostrando as marcas roxas que estavam no fim de suas costas e em sua cintura. Ele sorriu, envergonhado.

Hermione, quando acordou, ficou minutos somente olhando o moreno dormir. Parecia que ele dormia como nunca antes na vida; saiu da cama sem fazer barulho e andou até o espelho no canto do quarto na ponta dos pés. Passou os olhos pelo seu reflexo, somente analisando o estrago que ele havia feito em si, mas não reclamaria. Se não tivesse gostado, teria parado com aquela suave brutalidade quando bem entendesse. Viu marcas de mordidas por seus ombros, pescoço e colo, algumas mais claras, porém, a mais machucada era a em seu colo, estava roxa e poderia até ver marcas dos dentes dele. Riu disso tudo, lembrando que, quando Ron tentara algo assim, ela dissera que não gostava. Com Sirius, tudo era diferente, tudo parecia ser certo, tudo parecia que daria certo. Olhou para ele outra vez e suspirou. Ele havia dito _coração_ na noite anterior; viu a luz do sol entrando devagar pela janela aberta e se dirigiu a sacada.

- Desculpe.

- Pelo quê? - ela perguntou, ainda com os braços cruzados, encostada na grade. O viu olhar para as marcas em seu corpo e sorrir envergonhado outra vez. - Sirius, se você ontem tivesse escolhido pelo corpo, hoje não teria acordado em minha cama. Essas marcas estão aqui porque eu quis. - ela passou as mãos pelo rosto dele, sentindo a barba por fazer.

- Não sei o que fazer agora. Isso tudo é novo pra mim. - ele desabafou, colando a testa na dela.

- Não tem que aprender a fazer nada, só segue seu coração. - ela disse, procurando os lábios dele para um beijo carinhoso de bom dia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mione? Sirius? - gritou Ginny, abrindo a porta da casa e entrando, sendo seguida por Harry, Ron e Luna. Ouviram um barulho vindo da sala do lado direito e se dirigiram até lá, encontrando Mione no meio do caminho, com uma expressão surpresa e assustada.

- Oi! - ela tentou ao máximo parecer feliz com a visita inesperada. Porém, achava que seus planos de ficar com Sirius só para si tinham ido pelo ralo. - O que fazem aqui? – perguntou, abraçando cada um deles.

- Viemos passar alguns dias com vocês. - respondeu Harry, colocando a mala no chão e abraçando o padrinho, que surgira da mesma sala que Mione.

- Que bom. - disseram juntos, fazendo os quatro jovens olharem para eles, estranhando a situação. Sirius levou os jovens para se instalarem em alguns quartos, enquanto Mione ia até a cozinha abrir os armários e a geladeira, desesperada ao pensar que não havia comida suficiente para todos.

- Você sabia que eles vinham? - perguntou Sirius, entrando na cozinha e parando perto dela, que olhava para dentro da geladeira, um pouco preocupada.

- Não. - ela fechou a porta com certa força. - Teremos que comprar mais comida.

- O que vamos fazer? - ele perguntou, encostando-se ao balcão e cruzando os braços.

- Já disse, teremos que comprar mais comida. - ela respondeu, como se explicasse para uma criança de cinco anos uma lição de matemática.

- Não disse sobre a comida. – puxou-a pela cintura, para perto de si, e a viu sorrir, entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

- Acho que teremos que fingir...

- O quê? - ele a cortou, soltando a cintura da morena. Mione ficou olhando para ele como se estivesse tendo um ataque do coração.

- Realmente acha que Harry vai levar essa história numa boa? - ela perguntou, achando graça no nervosismo dele.

- Por que não levaria? - ele deu a volta no balcão e apoiou as mãos no mármore branco, abaixando a cabeça. - Por causa da diferença de idade?

- Não! E mesmo se ele não concordar, o que importa somos nós. - ela também apoiou as mãos no balcão e se inclinou, chegando perto dele. Porém, Sirius continuou com a cabeça abaixada. - Ok, vamos deixar acontecer, certo?

- Certeza? - ele perguntou, levantando a cabeça e deixando um sorriso fraco aparecer. Mione afirmou, dando a volta no balcão; abaixou-se e entrou entre os braços dele, o encarando.

- Receio que esses últimos dias aqui serão diferentes do que imaginei que seriam. - ela disse, com um sorriso maroto chegando cada vez mais perto da boca dele.

- Mione, eu queria... - uma voz na porta da cozinha chamou a atenção do casal. Luna estava parada na porta da cozinha, encarando o casal, que se separava rapidamente. Mione não sabia o que dizer, e Sirius estava achando seu tênis incrivelmente interessante naquele momento. Luna parecia ter levado um banho de água fria.

- Luna, eu posso explicar. - Mione começou, porém Luna sorriu largamente e a abraçou, falando baixo em seu ouvido.

- Por isso você está com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Está amando. - a loira disse, e se virou para sair. Antes de deixar o recinto, ela se virou. - Podem ficar calmos, não vou contar nada pra ninguém. - e se foi.

Mione e Sirius ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos, somente olhando o lugar por onde a loira tinha saído; Mione correu e abraçou Sirius com força, e disse em seu ouvido:

- Vai ser uma semana daquelas. - ele sorriu, trazendo a boca dela para junto da sua.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O resto do dia foi calmo. Sirius e Hermione mostraram o lugar para os visitantes e os levaram para passear na praia, o que acabou em uma brincadeira de jogar água para todos os lados. O jantar foi divertido, com vários tipos de comidas e bebidas; porém, foi quando resolveram sentar na frente da lareira para conversarem sobre amenidades, que aconteceu o que Sirius e Hermione temiam.

Estavam todos sentados na frente da lareira, Harry estava sentado no chão, com Ginny em sua frente, com as costas apoiadas no peito do namorado, Ron e Luna na mesma situação. Somente Hermione e Sirius estavam sentados distantes, um em cada lado dos casais.

- Mi, como você tem estado agora que está livre de verdade? - perguntou Luna, fazendo uma cara marota que deixaria James Potter com inveja.

- Estou me sentindo ótima. Ser livre é tudo. - ela respondeu, achando que não era bem aquilo que Luna gostaria de saber.

- Não, quero dizer na parte afetiva. - ela olhou para Mione, ao lado de Harry e Ginny, e todos a olharam também, esperando a resposta; Sirius, que estava se divertindo com a enrascada de Hermione também a olhou, sorrindo e incentivando-a a contar sobre eles.

- Sabe muito bem que não tive tempo de cuidar dessa área nos últimos anos. - ela respondeu, sentindo-se desconfortável com aquela conversa. Ao ver Sirius rindo, resolveu que iria atiçá-lo. – Mas, respondendo sua pergunta, tem alguém em minha vida.

- O quê? - perguntaram Harry e Ron, ao mesmo tempo. Hermione sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho.

- E quem é? - perguntou Ginny, curiosa. Luna e Sirius apenas observavam Mione se afundar cada vez mais na confusão.

- Ainda não posso dizer nada. - ela dizia, sem olhar para eles. Estava nervosa, e brincava com as mãos no colo. - Ele ainda não sabe se quer algo sério ou não.

-Por quê? - perguntou Luna, sorrindo e se fingindo de cachorro morto, para a irritação crescente de Mione.

- Porque ele é mais velho. - ela revelou, para espanto dos que não sabiam de quem se tratava. Harry levantou o rosto de Mione, e a olhou nos olhos.

- Quantos anos mais velho? - perguntou o moreno.

- Alguns. - ela disse, desviando os olhos para a lareira. - Agora chega de perguntas.

- Ah, não mesmo. - respondeu Ginny, virando-se de lado para poder olhar Mione de frente. - Conta, como você o conheceu?

- Quando ele se decidir se quer algo sério comigo, eu conto. Agora ainda não posso. - ela respondeu, olhando disfarçadamente para Sirius. Ginny viu. No primeiro segundo, a ruiva não entendeu, mas, assim que juntou uma coisa com a outra, olhou Mione sorrindo, e, quando ia falar algo, viu o olhar de súplica que a amiga tinha. Resolveu se calar, por ora.

Hermione sabia que Ginny tinha percebido seu olhar para Sirius e sabia que a ruiva lhe perguntaria sobre isso em um momento que ficassem sozinhas. O assunto morreu por ai e outros começaram, até que o sono atingiu os dois casais. Ao saírem da sala, Ginny olhou para Luna. Essa apenas piscou para a ruiva, fazendo-a entender que também sabia do segredo de Hermione com Sirius. Enquanto isso, esses dois discutiam baixo na sala.

- Porque disse aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê, Sirius? - ela perguntou, se jogando sentada no sofá.

- Aquilo sobre o cara não assumir nada sério. - ele se postou na frente dela, e a fitou nos olhos.

- Mas é a verdade, ele não assumiu nada sério comigo. - ela se levantou.

- Talvez ele não soubesse que você queria algo sério. - ele se defendia, em terceira pessoa. A conversa estava começando a ficar estranha.

- E eu não teria passado a noite com ele se não fosse assim. - ela bufou, uma vez indicando que estava começando a ficar mais irritada.

- Mas você não sabia se no dia seguinte ele diria algo, sabia? - ele perguntou, achando que tinha ganhado a discussão.

- Verdade. Mas, na noite passada, quando ele escolheu pelo coração, achei que era por amor. E nessa manhã também achei isso. Mas mesmo assim ele não pediu. - Hermione disse meio triste. Não deixando de estar séria.

- Como não? E hoje de manhã, o que foi aquilo? - ele perguntou, em um tom mais alto.

- Aquilo o que? Você me pediu pra namorar, ficar ou algo do gênero? - ela colocou as mãos na cintura, lembrando muito Molly Weasley quando estava brava com os garotos.

- E precisava? - ele se afastou alguns passos, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Sim.

- Pois eu acho que não. - ele parou de andar e a olhou. Seu rosto estava sério e os cabelos caiam em seu rosto, fazendo o charme do moreno só aumentar, mas isso não mudou o estado de nervosismo de Mione, que bufou algumas vezes e saiu da sala quase gritando.

- Pois eu cansei dessa conversa de louco.

Sirius se jogou no sofá, sabia que poderia ter sido um pouco mais racional, mas ela não facilitava. Nunca havia namorado ninguém, e tudo isso era novo para ele; sempre que estava com alguém era somente um caso, o amante ou algo parecido, nunca era o namorado, o oficial. Queria oficializar as coisas com ela, porém não sabia como, não sabia por onde começar. Estava perdido e sabia que, no processo, acabaria por machucá-la com sua ignorância no assunto. _"Que tal pedi-la em namoro antes de tudo?"_, uma voz no fundo de sua mente lhe perguntou.

Ele sorriu. A idéia era boa.

* * *

**Comentem??**

**Kiss**


	10. Jantar

_Capítulo 10 - Jantar_

Mione acordou no dia seguinte sentindo o rosto inchado, pois ficara chorando em seu travesseiro até dormir, e agora parecia que uma dor de cabeça sem precedentes aparecia e uma pessoa insistente batia em sua porta, sem dar descanso para que pudesse responder que queria ficar sozinha. Jogou as cobertas para o lado e se levantou, deixando vários lenços de papel caírem no chão; andou devagar até a porta. O pijama formado por um short e uma blusa curta de alças que usava estavam colados ao corpo devido, ao calor que entrava pelas janelas, mas isso não fez com que saísse de debaixo das cobertas. Abriu a porta e viu Luna e Ginny paradas em sua porta, e ambas pareciam empolgadas com algo.

- Bom dia. - a morena desejou, dando as costas para as amigas, que entraram, fechando a porta ao passarem.

- Mione, o que te aconteceu? - perguntou Ginny, andando mais rápido até Mione e passando a mão de leve nas costas e ombros da amiga, onde vários hematomas apareciam.

- O que? - ela se virou e viu Ginny olhando para suas costas e depois seus ombros. - Ah, isso. Não é nada.

- Não parece não ser nada, Mione. - respondeu Luna, sentando na cama com as outras duas. - Quem fez essas coisas em você?

- Foi ele. - ela respondeu, olhando para a janela, querendo não ter que falar sobre Sirius. - Nos... empolgamos.

As outras duas sorriram para a amiga, e Mione relatou o que estava acontecendo; alguns minutos depois ela chorava outra vez, sendo amparada pelas amigas.

- Fica assim não. Ele só está confuso, Mi. - dizia Ginny, tentando acalmar a amiga, que soluçava em seu ombro.

- Mas ele sabe que não sou garota de caso... - ela levantou o rosto e olhou nos olhos verde-avelã de Ginny. – E, mesmo assim ficou, seria certo assumir algo comigo, não?

- Bem... sim... - falou Luna, incerta. - Você falou que queria algo sério?

Mione ia responder, mas lembrou-se de que, com homens, deveria se falar com todas as letras o que você quer, ou eles não entenderiam. Ela balançou a cabeça, negando, e limpou uma lágrima que teimava descer por seu rosto; sorriu e se levantou.

- É isso. Vou falar com ele. - ela se dirigiu até a porta, mas parou no meio do caminho, ao escutar Ginny falar.

- Ele saiu. - ela falou, com muito receio da reação de Hermione. - Saiu super cedo, dizendo que só voltava ao final do dia.

Ainda de costas elas puderam ver a morena fechar as mãos e cravar as unhas na pele, se virando extremamente vermelha. Alguns segundos tentando controlar a respiração e ela sorriu, um sorriso falso, mas sorriu.

- Pois bem, quando ele voltar eu falo com ele.

- Ei, vão ficar aí o dia inteiro? - perguntou Harry, entrando no quarto de Mione com Ron logo atrás.

- Ei, não sabe bater? - perguntou Mione, colocando a mão na cintura e ficando mais nervosa.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Ron, se aproximando de Mione e lhe tocando com as pontas dos dedos o colo, onde uma marca de mordida estava ainda marcada e roxa.

- Nada. – respondeu, se virando de lado e seguindo para o banheiro. Se arrependeu assim que se virou e ouviu a voz de Harry refazer a pergunta de Ron. - Parem de interrogatório.

- Mas você está toda machucada. - falou Harry, tentando olhar as costas da morena para ver melhor os machucados. Porém, outra mordida no ombro chamou sua atenção - Mione, quem te mordeu desse jeito?

- O homem com quem estou. - ela respondeu, temendo que eles juntassem as peças e descobrissem quem esse homem misterioso era.

- Como não vimos isso ontem? - Luna perguntou, se fazendo de surpresa também.

- Estava com roupas que escondiam as marcas. Não queria ninguém perguntando nada sobre nada. - ela olhou feio para os quatro.

- Mas ele precisa ser agressivo assim? - indagou Ron, sentando-se ao lado da namorada e olhando Mione com curiosidade.

A pergunta não foi respondida. Mione só entrou no banheiro, dizendo que ia descer em alguns minutos, dando a entender que eles deveriam descer e fazerem o café eles mesmos. Ginny ainda relutou um pouco em deixar Mione sozinha, mas Harry a arrastou para fora do quarto, dizendo que a amiga estava bem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os quatro jovens passaram o dia inteiro sem ver Hermione ou Sirius, ela trancada no quarto e não querendo sair, ele saído cedo e ainda fora. O dia inteiro se pôde escutar um som abafado vindo do quarto da morena, de músicas alegres, mas com letras estranhas, todas falando sobre amor.

Hermione apareceu na hora do jantar com a barriga roncando de fome; a mesa já estava posta e todos estavam sentados, conversando, esperando a morena, inclusive Sirius.

- Olá, sumida. - disse Ginny, lhe dando um sorriso amigo. Mione sorriu fracamente e sentou-se na ponta mais afastada de Sirius. Não queria falar com ele. Começaram a comer em silêncio, porém, Harry, muito curioso queria saber onde o padrinho estivera o dia inteiro.

- Sirius, você por acaso está saindo com alguém?

- Sim, estou sim. - respondeu Sirius, olhando Mione discretamente e vendo que ela continuava a comer, sem prestar atenção a conversa deles.

- Sério? Quem é o caso da vez? - perguntou Ron, se interessando.

- Sinto decepcionar vocês, mas dessa vez é mais que um caso. - ele continuou comendo, mas, ao olhar seu afilhado, percebeu que ele estava lhe olhando surpreso, com o garfo parado a maio caminho da boca.

- Como assim? Está apaixonado?

- Sim. - ele riu ao ver Hermione cuspir toda o vinho que bebia. Os garotos não deram atenção para a amiga, e continuaram a perguntar coisas para Sirius.

- Mas, conta aí. - disse Harry, se aproximando do padrinho um pouco mais, continuando com o mesmo tom de voz. - Como ela é na cama?

- Harry, isso é coisa para se perguntar? - brigou Ginny, sabendo como ia ser constrangedor para Mione se Sirius resolvesse contar algo.

- Não tem problemas, Ginny. - Sirius disse, sorrindo e sentindo que deveria continuar a falar sobre isso. Assim, o assunto dele com a morena na ponta da mesa seria contado de uma só vez. - Harry, devo dizer que ela é uma verdadeira Deusa na cama.

Hermione ficou vermelha com a revelação, porém somente Ginny e Luna sabiam que era dela que ele falava, e resolveram ficar quietas para não piorar tudo.

- E seu namorado, Mione? - perguntou Sirius, fazendo-a estreitar os olhos, quase os fechando de raiva.

- O que tem ele? – perguntou, empurrando o prato quase cheio de comida, a fome definitivamente desaparecida.

- Como ele é na cama? - todos os olhares repousaram sobre a morena, que estava ficando vermelha outra vez.

- Não que isso lhe interesse, mas ele é ótimo. - ela disse, cruzando os braços e o olhando, séria. - O único problema é que ele é um babaca quando se trata de falar sobre sentimentos.

As garotas tiveram que se segurarem para não começarem a rir e entregar tudo, mas Sirius resolveu atacá-la, assim como ela estava fazendo com ele.

- Bom, acredita que o mesmo acontece com a garota com quem estou? Ela não se decide se quer que eu revele para todos que estamos juntos ou não. Odeio gente indecisa.

- Nossa, mas é realmente estranho, porque o homem com quem estou também é indeciso. Ele não consegue decidir se ama ou só gosta. - os outros, que só escutavam a conversa, pareciam assistir a um jogo de tênis, pois moviam a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- O mais engraçado é que a garota com quem estou parece que não sabe que certas coisas ela tem que dizer para que eu possa saber o que ela quer, afinal, não tenho bola de cristal. - ele se levantou, apoiando as mãos na mesa, e a olhando, extremamente nervoso.

- É, o homem com quem saio também não sabe falar muito. Acredita que até na cama quem comanda sou eu? - ela também se levantou, esquecendo que outras pessoas estavam assistindo aquela briga.

- Bom, na minha situação é diferente, ela não liga que eu comande. Gosta até de um pouco de brutalidade. - ele endireitou o corpo, cruzando os braços, assumindo uma postura mais séria.

- Ele também gosta disso, porém, quando se trata de amar, ele é um hipogrifo.

- Que coisa, a minha nem sabe se sente isso de verdade e cobra de mim.

- Talvez ela só queira que você fale, assim ela também vai poder falar sem se sentir uma idiota.

- E talvez você esteja cobrando muito dele pedindo que ele fale o que sente, porque talvez ele nunca tenha feito isso antes.

- Talvez ela devesse falar pra você que seria uma boa hora você crescer e resolver assumir algo com ela.

- Talvez ele devesse dizer para você que ele está pronto pra assumir algo, mas você está parecendo que não. – disse, aos gritos.

- Talvez ela realmente ache que você é muito criança e que não seja tudo aquilo que ela imaginou. - ela também gritou.

- CHEGA! - gritou Harry, se levantando e olhando para os dois. Mione cruzou os braços e virou o rosto na direção das janelas, que deixavam a luz da lua entrar fracamente. Sirius sentou-se na cadeira outra vez, ainda bufando de raiva. - O que está acontecendo aqui? Porque estão brigando desse jeito?

- Por nada. – responderam, ao mesmo tempo. Mione resolveu voltar para seu quarto.

- Vou dormir, perdi a fome. Boa noite. - e saiu do cômodo, pisando duro. Estava frustrada, achava que ele poderia mudar, poderia crescer e assumir um relacionamento, mas estivera redondamente enganada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já eram altas horas da noite quando Hermione saiu do quarto outra vez, tendo certeza de que os outros já estariam em suas camas dormindo. Desceu as escadas, segurando um castiçal de prata que estava em seu quarto, as velas acesas fazendo figuras engraçadas com suas sombras. As velas derretiam lentamente e pingavam no velho castiçal, que, por mais estranho que parecia, tinha o símbolo da Slytherin gravado bem no centro. Mione desceu a escada devagar e prestando atenção a todos os sons que a casa fazia. Um som, porém, ela sabia que não era da casa, e sim de alguém escutando música com as portas fechadas na sala.

Ficou algum tempo avaliando se deveria ou não entrar, e resolveu por sim. Colocou o castiçal em uma mesa ao lado da porta e apagou as velas, ficando no escuro por alguns segundos, antes de abrir as portas e deixar um pouco de luz iluminar o hall por meros segundos.

- Por que está acordado? - ela perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si; viu o moreno sentado em uma das poltronas, com uma taça de vinho na mão. Os cabelos caiam em seu rosto, a camisa branca que usava estava com todos os botões abertos, a calça com o cinto desnivelado, descalço.

- Não consegui dormir, e você? - ele perguntou, olhando para o fundo da taça.

- Também não. - ela se aproximou dele lentamente, repassando as palavras que queria dizer na cabeça. - Olha, as coisas que eu falei...

- Você estava certa. - ele a cortou e levantou os olhos, até encontrar os dela. Mione mordia o lábio, olhando para ele, sem saber o que falar. Ele sorriu fracamente e terminou de beber o vinho que estava em sua taça.- Estava certa o tempo todo.

- Porque diz isso?

- Não sei como te tratar. Não sei ser _"o namorado"_. - fez sinal de aspas com a mão, fazendo-a rir. - Olha só o que fiz com seu corpo.

- Não é com meu corpo que estou preocupada que você machuque. - ela disse, brincando nervosamente com as mãos.

- Exato. - ele se levantou, e colocou a taça na mesa do jantar. - Tenho medo de machucar seu coração. Garota, você não sabe o efeito que causa em mim. E não estou dizendo somente no corpo. - ela sorriu pelo canto da boca, abaixando a cabeça. Sirius então a olhou pela primeira vez naquela noite, e ela vestia o mesmo pijama que estava pela manhã, que deixava todas as marcas a vista. Essas, por sua vez, estavam mais claras e suaves.

- Mas você mesmo disse que não sabe o que sente. - ela argumentou, tentando não brigar, apenas conversar; Sirius se aproximou dela, passando uma mão pela cintura dela e a outra fazendo carinho no rosto dela.

- Menina, o que você fez comigo? - ele perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos dela. As mãos dela estavam em sua nuca, fazendo carinhos com as unhas. - Como transformou um homem galinha como eu em um homem apaixonado?

Ela não respondeu. Não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta. Somente o abraçou, com força, como se as palavras pudessem ser traduzidas naquele gesto. Sirius se separou dela, trazendo os lábios dela para junto dos seus, em um beijo carinhoso e apaixonado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não soube precisar quanto tempo ficara naquele beijo, porém, ao abrir os olhos e separar-se do corpo dele, viu que estavam sentados em uma poltrona, ela no colo dele, e o dia começava a nascer.

- Melhor eu começar a arrumar alguma coisa para comermos. - ela se levantou, dando um beijo rápido nele e indo na direção da porta.

- Mione? - ele a chamou, e ela o olhou com um sorriso feliz preso aos lábios. - Não esconda nada hoje, certo?

- Tudo bem. - ela concordou, feliz, e saiu da sala, seguindo para a cozinha.

_continua..._

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	11. Não Não Aceito

_Capítulo 11 - Não... Não Aceito_

Quando Harry, Ron, Ginny e Luna desceram, encontraram uma Mione diferente da noite passada; ela estava cantando e dançava por toda a cozinha, preparando o café da manhã.

- Bom dia. - disse Harry, chamando a atenção de Mione. Essa se virou para eles e sorriu, desejando bom dia.

- Que felicidade é essa? - perguntou Ginny, já tendo uma boa idéia do que se tratava.

- Acordei feliz, não posso? - ela respondeu, servindo várias porções de ovos mexidos em vários pratos.

- Bom dia. - desejou Sirius entrando na cozinha com os cabelos pingando e somente de calça, acabando de sair do banho. As garotas olharam para o corpo do Maroto e olharam para Mione, que sorria ao ver que elas olhavam para ele. Sabia que ele era só seu.

- Bom dia. - ela desejou para ele, com o maior sorriso que tinha. - Quer café?

- Por favor. - ele deu a volta no balcão e se postou ao lado da morena, que serviu o café e lhe entregou a caneca. As mãos se tocaram brevemente e ele não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Porque não ofereceu café pra nós? - perguntou Ron, bocejando.

- Ora, peça para sua namorada.

- Mas você não é namorada do Sirius e ofereceu café pra ele. - rebateu Ron, achando que tinha vencido a primeira discussão com Mione. Ela pensou assim também, mas Sirius respondeu por ela.

- E quem disse que Mione não é? - ele perguntou, sorvendo um pouco do café quente da caneca.

- Sirius, namorados se beijam quando se encontram. Se você está namorando a Mione, teria que ter a beijado quando chegou. - respondeu Ron, não analisando o que o outro tinha lhe dito.

- Se esse é o problema. - ele colocou a caneca no balcão e puxou a morena pela cintura, dando um beijo arrebatador. Harry e Ron não estavam acreditando no que estavam vendo.

- Sirius? O que pensa que está fazendo? - Harry disse, mais alto do que queria.

- Ora, se por causa de um café tenho que beijar a Hermione, vou passar a beber café o dia inteiro. - ele disse, e piscou para ela, que somente riu e voltou a preparar o café da manhã.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione, você não acha que deve contar para os garotos? - perguntou Ginny, sentada ao lado de Mione e Luna; estavam na praia, e os rapazes estavam na água nadando um pouco, enquanto elas se bronzeavam.

- Hoje resolvemos não esconder nada, mas acho melhor que eles percebam. - ela declarou, levantando os óculos escuros que usava, deixando as amigas verem que até seus olhos sorriam.

- Você realmente está apaixonada, não? - perguntou Luna, olhando na direção de Sirius.

- Sim, mas tenho medo. - a morena declarou, colocando os óculos outra vez e olhando para os três na água. - Por mais que ele fale que está apaixonado, sabemos como seu passado é suspeito. Tenho medo de me jogar de cabeça nesse relacionamento e acabar me machucando.

- Esse medo vai acabar atrapalhando vocês. - disse Ginny, sorrindo para Harry, que vinha em sua direção. - Aproveita que estão todos sorridentes e felizes, aproveita que eles podem não se importar, e fique perto do Sirius.

- Vamos ver o que ele vai fazer. - ela respondeu, sorrindo para os garotos, que se aproximavam, jogando água nelas.

- Falavam sobre o que? - perguntou Ron, sentando atrás de Luna, fazendo com que ela ficasse entre suas pernas.

- O tempo bom de hoje. - respondeu Luna, olhando de relance para Sirius; Harry estava sentado atrás de Ginny do mesmo jeito que Ron, porém, Sirius estava parado em pé, ao lado de Mione, decidindo o que fazer. A morena olhou para ele, sorrindo de um jeito que ele soube imediatamente o que fazer. Harry e Ron olharam para Sirius, quando ele sentou-se do mesmo jeito que eles, só que atrás de Mione.

Hermione era só sorrisos, mas aquela felicidade teria um fim rápido. Os rapazes mais jovens se olharam, surpresos e depois olharam para o casal, esperando uma resposta para aqueles atos.

- Sirius, o que está fazendo? - quis saber o moreno mais novo.

- Sentando. - ele sorriu, e, de leve, mexeu nos cabelos de Hermione.

- Mas por que está sentado aí? - perguntou o ruivo. Ginny e Luna riam baixo.

- Porque não acho justo Mione ficar sozinha. - ele respondeu, passando a mão de leve nas marcas quase sem cor nas costas dela.

- Sei... - respondeu Harry, sem estar conformado com a resposta. As peças iam se juntando em sua cabeça.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite foi chegando e o sol parecia que iria embora em minutos. Os casais ficaram vendo o sol se pôr, um momento lindo para um beijo apaixonado. Harry puxou Ginny para si e a beijou, Ron fez o mesmo com Luna. Sirius ficou olhando para os olhos de Mione, e ela parecia nervosa em relação ao que ele estava para fazer.

- Posso? - ele perguntou, pegando o rosto dela entre suas mãos. Ela somente sorriu. Sirius inclinou a cabeça e roçou de leve seus lábios aos dela, para logo depois os capturar em um beijo carinhoso.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - a voz de Harry fez os outros dois casais pararem o beijo e o olharem. Ron não estava entendo nada.

- Harry, realmente ainda não juntou as peças? - perguntou Ginny, olhando para Sirius e Hermione. Esses estavam sentados, olhando Harry tentar entender o que a ruiva perguntara.

- Mas ela é tão mais nova. - ele disse, mais para si do que para os outros. Sirius se levantou e foi até ele, que parecia não estar querendo levar essa situação com muita facilidade.

- A idade realmente importa?

- Não... - ele disse, deixando todos com sorrisos estampados nos lábios. - Não aceito isso.

Essas últimas palavras fizeram todos olharem Harry como se ele falasse que Voldemort estava de volta. Ele parecia estar com muita raiva da situação.

- Harry, como assim não aceita? - perguntou Mione, se levantando e indo até eles.

- Não aceito. Você tem idade para ser filha dele, Mione. - Harry dizia, como se explicasse algo para uma criança.

- E desde quando isso importa? - perguntou Sirius, começando a se sentir ofendido.

- Ora, Sirius, nem comece. Você sabe muito bem que isso não vai dar certo. - o moreno mais novo começou a falar, olhando fundo nos olhos do padrinho. - Você nunca teve um relacionamento sério, nunca gostou de ninguém. Vai acabar machucando a Hermione.

- Quem disse que vou machucá-la? - o homem de olhos cinzentos disse, um pouco mais nervoso. - Quem te garante que não quero ficar com ela para sempre? - Harry desatou a rir, um riso nervoso.

- Não me faça rir, Sirius. Sabe bem que é só mais uma aventura, como todas as mulheres que passaram em sua vida. - Harry disse olhando agora para Hermione. - Porque escondeu de mim?

-Não queríamos esconder, mas não sabíamos como vocês iam reagir. Principalmente você. - a morena disse, em tom de desculpas. Estava mesmo querendo terminar aquela conversa incômoda.

- E pelo visto, o que eu acho realmente não importa, porque, mesmo sabendo que eu não ia gostar nada, vocês estão juntos.

- E você pretende nos separar? - perguntou Mione, começando a perder a paciência.

- Não, mas também não diga que não te avisei. - disse Harry, se virando e puxando Ginny para a escada do penhasco. Ron olhava para os dois sem dizer nada, mas, antes de se virar e ir embora, sorriu para eles e disse:

- Não liguem, sabem como ele reage com mudanças. - e saiu, puxando Luna para junto dos outros dois.

- Bom, poderia ser pior. - disse Sirius, se virando para olhar Mione. Porém, viu que ela olhava, triste, na direção de Harry, que subia a escada no penhasco.

- Queria que ele entendesse. - ela pegou a canga do chão e se virou na direção oposta da casa. - Vou dar uma volta. - ela começou a andar, e sentiu que ele vinha junto. - Sozinha.

Sirius ficou a vendo se afastar. Sabia que a opinião de Harry importava muito, e sabia que, se não conversasse com seu afilhado e o fizesse ver que estava mudado, poderia perder Mione.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era mais de meia-noite quando Mione voltou, passando pela sala da lareira onde estavam Ron, Luna, Harry e Ginny sem os olhar, subindo direto para seu quarto, querendo ficar sozinha.

- Você deveria falar com ela. - disse a ruiva, apoiada no ombro do namorado.

- Não vou. Ela já é bem grandinha. Sabe que vai sair dessa machucada. - ele se levantou, e olhou para a namorada. - Será que sou o único que estou vendo que ela vai sair ferida nisso?

- Não, Harry. - Ron também se levantou da poltrona que estava, e parou na frente do amigo. - Mas você é o único que parece não se importar dela estar feliz com ele, ou não percebeu o sorriso no rosto dela essa manhã? - o ruivo disse saindo, da sala, sendo seguido por Luna.

- Até você está contra mim, não? – perguntou, olhando para a ruiva, que olhava para ele com uma expressão brava.

- Será que não percebeu que esse assunto não é sobre você? - ela se dirigiu à porta de saída da sala. - Será que poderia ficar feliz pelos outros ao menos uma vez? - e saiu, sem esperar a resposta dele.

_"Mas será que ninguém está vendo que ele vai machucar ela?"_, ele se perguntou olhando para a porta.

_**"Talvez ele tenha mudado. Você poderia conversar com ele. Descobrir quais são suas intenções com ela."**_

Travava uma briga interna contra si. Claro que queria ver Mione e Sirius felizes, mas nunca achou que seriam juntos; Mione era uma irmã para ele, e Sirius ocupara o lugar de seu pai. Aquilo era estranho demais.

_**"Pra você pode parecer estranho, para eles é amor."**_, respondeu pela última vez sua mente, o fazendo decidir conversar sério com o padrinho.

_continua..._

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	12. Flores

_Capítulo 12 - Flores_

Sirius estava sentado na varanda de seu quarto, pensando nos olhos tristes de Hermione ao ver Harry não aceitar que eles estavam juntos. Queria entender o porquê daquela reação de seu afilhado.

- Sirius? - uma voz o chamou da porta do quarto, e o moreno se virou, encontrando Harry lhe olhando muito sério.

- Se veio para continuar a falar que eu e Hermione não podemos ficar juntos, pode dar a volta e ficar satisfeito, ela realmente não vai continuar nada sem que você aceite. - ele disse, em um tom triste e nervoso, levantando-se e indo sentar-se na cama.

- Não vim para isso. - Harry tentava parecer o mais natural possível. Sabia que tinha magoado o padrinho horas antes. - Vim conversar com você sobre esse relacionamento.

- Pois bem, fale. - pediu Sirius, parecendo o mais sarcástico possível.

- Não acho certo vocês ficarem juntos, mas parece que Hermione está apaixonada. - ele parou de falar, analisando as feições do outro. - Já você, não tenho tanta certeza.

- Não que eu lhe deva explicações ou algo do gênero. - ele levantou-se e foi até a cômoda, abrindo a última gaveta; puxou do fundo dela uma pequena caixa em veludo vermelho, se virou e jogou-a na direção de Harry. - Mas isso pode lhe responder ao que te atormenta tanto.

-O que é isso? - Harry perguntava, enquanto abria a caixa. Dentro havia duas alianças pratas. O moreno de olhos verdes ficou sem reação. Não estava acreditando que seu padrinho assumiria um relacionamento sério. - Tem certeza disso?

- Você já me viu fazendo algo parecido? Já me viu comprando flores para alguma mulher? - ele perguntou, pegando a caixa que Harry devolvia.

- Você comprou flores para ela?

- Sim. - ele sorriu, bobo, olhando para a caixa em suas mãos. - No dia do julgamento, quando saímos do Ministério, passamos por uma banca de flores e ela se encantou por um vaso de rosas brancas. Fui lá e comprei. Não me pergunte porquê.

- E quando isso começou?

- Não sei ao certo. - ele se recordou do dia do julgamento, mas sabia que não tinha sido ali, tinha sido antes. - Vamos dizer que começou no dia do julgamento.

- E as marcas? - um assunto estranho para Harry conversar sobre a vida sexual de Hermione com seu padrinho, mas precisava saber.

- Foram aqui. - Sirius abaixou o rosto, rindo fracamente, para logo depois o levantar e ver Harry lhe analisar atentamente. - Não precisamos de sua aprovação, porém Hermione não irá mais em frente se você não for falar com ela. Ela o considera muito.

- Também a considero muito. - ele se sentia envergonhado agora. Estava atrapalhando na vida das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida; Ginny estava certa, aquele assunto nada tinha a ver com ele. - Me desculpe, Sirius. Mas entenda...

-Você só estava a protegendo, não se preocupe. - ele abraçou o afilhado e depois o viu sorrir, saindo do quarto. Desceu os olhos até a caixa que estava em suas mãos. Aquilo teria que esperar um pouco mais, talvez um pouco mais do que gostaria...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Mione, ao ouvir Harry a chamar da porta do quarto. Ele a olhou por alguns segundos; a luz da lua banhava a pele da morena, que estava sentada na varanda, observando o mar. Ela usava um moletom largo e os cabelos estavam presos no topo da cabeça, em um penteado que lembrava Minerva.

- Podemos conversar? - ele disse, em uma voz baixa e calma, mostrando para ela que não estava ali para arranjar briga.

- Sinceramente, não. - ela se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada e parou na frente do moreno. - Você já disse o que acha e não estou com a mínima vontade de escutar tudo outra vez.

- Não vim dizer isso, vim conversar sobre vocês estarem juntos.

- Fale. - ela disse, lembrando Sirius minutos atrás.

- Você gosta mesmo dele?

- Sim. - ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, assumindo uma postura séria.

- Quero mesmo levar esse relacionamento a sério? - ele perguntava, achando que deveria escolher muito bem suas palavras, porque Mione parecia explodir de nervoso a qualquer momento.

- Sim. - ela pareceu se acalmar um pouco.

- Mas por que ele? - ele perguntou, indo em direção a cama. Os dois sentaram, um de frente para o outro.

- Não combinamos nada, apenas aconteceu. É pra ser, Harry. - ela respondeu, dando um pequeno sorriso pelo canto da boca. Harry a olhou, sorrindo e passou a fazer carinho no rosto dela; amava Hermione como uma irmã, nunca aceitaria vê-la com um homem que a fizesse mal, nem mesmo que esse fosse Sirius, que também era sua família.

- Vá falar com ele, Mione. - ela o olhou, surpresa. - Eu falei de coisas que não sabia, achei que ele estava de caso com você, e você não é garota de casos. - ele sorria, ao ver o sorriso dela se alargar.

- Mas você não se importa? - ela olhava fundo nos olhos de Harry.

- Não. Pode ser que estranhe no começo, mas vocês merecem a felicidade. - ele pegou as mãos dela. - Depois do que passaram nos últimos anos, vocês merecem ser felizes, em todos os sentidos.

Hermione se emocionou e abraçou Harry chorando em seu ombro, um choro de felicidade. O moreno não sabia bem o que fazer, então ficou abraçando a amiga, escutando o choro dela por alguns minutos.

- Vou dormir, precisa de alguma coisa? - ele perguntou, se levantando. Ela negou; Harry ainda a olhou por alguns segundos. Vendo que ela estava realmente feliz, a beijou na testa e saiu. Hermione se jogou na cama, com um belo sorriso no rosto. Agora nada ia separá-la de Sirius, e, sem perceber, dormiu um sono tranqüilo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Queria se lembrar de todas as coisas que faria naquele dia; primeiro ia falar com Sirius, depois arrumariam as malas e voltariam para Londres, onde não esconderia de mais ninguém o romance que estava vivendo com o Maroto. Sorriu. Não conseguia conter mais aquele sorriso bobo que parecia passar por seus lábios toda vez que pensava nele.

Sentiu o sol bater em seu corpo, o esquentando, um leve aroma de flores enchendo suas narinas. Estranhou. No quarto onde estava não havia flores. Sentou-se, abrindo os olhos, e pôde ver, depois de alguns segundos, de onde a fragrância vinha; em todos os cantos do quarto havia vasos e buquês de flores, flores de todos os tipos, cores e tamanhos.

- Bom dia! - uma voz a fez virar a cabeça para a varanda. Sorriu ao reconhecer o dono.

- Bom dia. - ela respondeu, se levantando. Mas ele andou até ela, a colocando deitada na cama outra vez.

- Gostou? - ele perguntou, deitando-se ao lado dela.

- Amei. - ela disse, passando a mão pelo rosto dele, percebendo que ele havia feito a barba e o cabelo estava totalmente jogado para trás, permitindo que ela visse perfeitamente seus olhos cinzentos.

- Que bom. - ele puxou uma rosa branca de um vaso que estava na cabeceira da cama dela, e passou pelo nariz dela de leve. - Harry, Ron, Ginny e Luna mandaram tchau.

- Por que? Eles já foram? - ela perguntou, tentando se levantar, mas ele a segurou de leve pelos ombros, a deitando na cama outra vez.

- Sim. - ele passou outra vez a rosa pelo nariz dela, permitindo que ela sentisse seu perfume. - Parece que queriam deixar que tivéssemos um pouco de privacidade. - ele sorriu marotamente para ela.

Hermione não disse mais nada. Já entendera perfeitamente o porquê de eles terem ido embora. Estavam querendo que o casal se acertasse. Ela o observou passar a rosa por seu rosto, ora sorrindo, ora olhando sério para ela, como se quisesse falar algo.

- O que está me escondendo?

- Nada. - ele parou de brincar com a rosa, colocando-a no vaso outra vez, e colocou a mão no bolso da calça. - É que... não sei bem como fazer isso...

- O quê? - ela perguntou, sentando-se de frente para ele. Ele fez a mesma coisa, pensando nas palavras certas, mas elas davam nó em sua garganta.

- Bom, eu não sei como se faz isso. - retirou a caixa do bolso e a abriu, deixando duas alianças de prata a mostra. - Mas vi o Harry fazer isso quando pediu a Ginny em namoro. Isso é oficial suficiente pra você?

Ela somente olhava para ele e para as alianças, e sorria. Sirius continuou olhando para Hermione, esperando uma resposta. Não sabia o que fazer depois, mas sabia que tinha algo haver com entregar a aliança para ela.

- O que te levou a fazer isso?

- Meu coração. Lembra que você me disse para seguir o coração? Pois então, segui. - ele respondeu, retirando a aliança menor da caixa e a colocando no dedo de Mione, em sua mão direita. A garota repetiu o ritual com ele, e o beijo foi impossível de evitar.

O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais apaixonado e ele a deitou outra vez na cama, dessa vez ficando por cima dela; Hermione o olhou nos olhos por vários segundos, vendo refletido o amor dele, o desejo, a felicidade.

Sirius queria retirar as roupas dela o mais rápido possível e mostrar para ela como ele a amava, como queria estar junto dela, porém sabia que não era como deveria agir, agora não era só sexo, uma transa qualquer, era amor, carinho, intimidade.

As roupas foram retiradas devagar, cada peça era motivo para beijos pela pele descoberta e caricias regadas de gemidos e suspiros. Hermione o sentia nu em cima de seu corpo, fazendo com que gemesse só pelo simples fato de seus corpos estarem se encostando; Sirius traçou beijos carinhosos pela curva do pescoço dela e devagar se postou dentro dela, sentindo os músculos da garotas se contraindo para aceitá-lo.

Em movimentos calmos e suaves, ambos se beijavam e diziam palavras de amor. Se olhavam nos olhos, tentando descobrir o que pensavam; Mione foi a primeira a chegar ao clímax, deixando o corpo tremer e relaxar, sentindo-o dentro de si. Sirius a seguiu segundos depois, beijando sua boca e a abraçando como se temesse que ela fugisse.

Deitaram-se lado a lado, respirando com dificuldade, se olharam. Um brilho diferente nos olhos de Sirius bastou para Hermione sorrir e se aninhar em seus braços, encostando a cabeça no peito dele, a respiração controlada e o ritmo da batida de seus corações também. Ela pôde falar com calma.

- Sirius, você acha que vão aceitar nosso relacionamento? - ela perguntou, ainda encostada no peito dele, fazendo carinho em sua barriga.

- Mione, se não aceitarem, não será problema nosso. - ele a puxou para cima, olhando fundo nos olhos dela. - O que importa é que nós queremos ficar juntos, não?

- Sim. - ela respondeu, dando um leve beijo nos lábios dele. - Quero só ver a cara da Molly quando souber o que aconteceu.

Ambos riam, cada um com a imagem de Molly Weasley perplexa quando soubesse que eles estavam juntos; poderiam se preocupar com qualquer coisa que viesse pelo caminho, novos Death Eaters, novas missões, novos perigos. Porém, o que importava é que estavam juntos, que aquele momento era deles, que aquele lugar, Falling Angels, era deles.

FIM.

* * *

**_Ahhh, essa foi minha primeira fic long deles..._**

**_Espero que tenham gostado..._**

**_Comentem, hein??_**

**_Kiss_**


End file.
